


Boy Toys and Where to Find Them (Adultrio one-shots)

by Zels_Zelsius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Kinks, Lemon, M/M, Multi, OCs work as Reader, One Shot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zels_Zelsius/pseuds/Zels_Zelsius
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring you and one or several of the adultrio.The work of a mostly crazy mind.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Where playing cards can lead you to (HisokaxReaderxIllumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have invited Illumi to Hisoka's house for a game night. After dinner, Hisoka suggests playing Bullshit. How will the night end?

"Illumi is late". You stab the kitchen counter with the knife you just use to slice the handmade pizza Hisoka is putting in the oven.

"Hmm? You know, glaring at the door isn't going to make him appear, love~". He said while standing up, a grin showing on his face as you turn your rage at him.

"Every time we hang out at your place he's fucking late!". You sigh, exasperated, what makes him chuckle. You lean on the counter, still piss off. "Don't you claim you are a magician? Make him appear then!"

"Oh~, but it's so amusing to see you all upset... I must admit I'm quite jealous he's the only one how can make you react this way. You're always so composed~". Hisoka pulls the knife out of the counter and place it in the sink, then brush a lock of your hair behind your ear, smiling like he never broke a plate.

"What you must admit is that you are no magician, you are fucking clown!". He just laughs and takes you by the waist, lifting you up on the counter and pressing his lips against yours in an attempt to calm you down, which work to some degree.

You respond to his move wrapping your legs around his waist, arms around his neck, brushing his hair with your fingers, something that really calms you down, pulling him into you, deepening the kiss. He caresses your back and thighs, moves his tongue inside your mouth, taking the lead as always, making you moan softly.

When he pulls away you left out a deep sigh and watch into his golden eyes. Hisoka has managed to appease the rage that was growing inside you, replacing it with other sensations. A much better one. "Now, tell me I'm no magician, love~."

"Payaso..." A silly smile painting your face.

"What did you say?" He always looks confused when you speak in your native language. He never made the effort to learn it, not even that precise word you keep repeating, but you really don't care. Is much more fun that way.

"Come here, honey". You kiss him again, resuming the passion. He moves his mouth to your ear, through your jawline, down to your neck, showering you with kisses and bites along the way. You moan softly, grabbing him by the hair to keep him in place. Your other hand roaming free through his firm abs up to his chest and back down. "Ahh... I don't want Illumi to come anym-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Silence. Hisoka pays no mind to the knocking sound coming from the nearby door and keeps caressing you. You decide to do the same.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"I can hear (Y/n) moan, open up". Illumi's monotone voice gets through the door muffled.

"Ignore him, love~. He should have come on time."

"Yeah, he shou-" _DING_. The oven signals your dinner is ready. "¡EN SERIO! ¡LO HACES APOSTA, ¿VERDAD?!" You throw your arms to the sky, cursing the universe.

Pulling a laughing Hisoka aside, you jump down the counter to the door, which you open aggressively.

"You are fucking late, porcelain doll"

"I know, I was-."

"I don't care. When you make an appointment with me, you are on time. Are we clear? Next time you can try and knock the door down because I'm not opening up!". You lecture him while walking to the couch, where Hisoka is sitting after settling the coffee table with the necessary thing for dinner.

"Please, don't encourage him to destroy my house, love, he will do~."

\---- ----

"The pizza was splendid, (Y/n)".

"Flattering will get you nowhere, doll. I'm still mad". You say, leaning back on the couch with your arms cross.

"I apologize for being late. What else I should do?" Illumi shows no emotions, so to you, his apology has half of the meaning.

"She isn't mad at you for being late, Lumi. She is mad because you interrupt us~." Hisoka pulls you onto his lap in a tight embrace. "Besides, I bet she isn't that mad. She keeps calling you doll~." A grin painting his face, as he shifts his gaze between you two.

"Calladito estás más guapo, Hisoka". You smile at him sweetly.

"(Y/n), as much as I find that language super sexy, I don't like being kept in the dark, so refrain from using it." Hisoka wasn't angry, but his playful tone hides a note of danger. You smirk satisfied. You love to play with him.

"Bother to learn it, clown." You say, pecking his lips and jumping out of his reach. "Lumi can understand me. Right, doll?"

"That is correct. As an assa-"

"What about we play some games." Interrupts Hisoka while pulling out his deck of cards, ignoring Illumi. He doesn't want to start an argument on this topic knowing he is at disadvantage.

"That's rude, Hisoka." You sit onto Illumi lap throwing your arm around his shoulder. He just wraps one arm around your waist, like is the most natural thing to do. "You can't interrupt someone like that for no reason."

"You literally interrup-"

"I had a reason. I was mad." You can't see Illumi's face because you are facing Hisoka, but the magician can see a slight smirk plastered on Illumi's face. Hisoka scoffed and keeps talking like that scene isn't bothering him, although he is a little angry.

"Let's play bullshit."

"Noooooo! I don't like bullshit!" You whimper, hiding your defeated self in Illumi's neck.

"What is bullshit?"

"Card game where you have to get rid of your hand by lying or not what you discard face down. For example," he shows a card. "right now, I should say _Ace of Hearts_." He says as he puts it face down on the coffee table. "If someone thinks you are lying, they must say _Bullshit_ and revealed your last cards." He turns up the card which is now the queen of hearts. "If you were lying you get the whole pile of discard back to your hand; if not, the one who accused you take it instead".

"I fucking hate playing bullshit with you, honey."

"Why is that, love~?"

"Didn't you see what you have just done?" You gesture towards the card. "You cheating bastard. Shameless liar. You are the king of lies."

"How about we make it even?" He leans back on the couch, nonchallenging, shuffling his deck. A mischievous glow in his eyes. Illumi and you can see the gears working inside Hisoka's mind.

"What are you thinking?" You ask skeptically. You know better than to trust him.

"No nen allowed."

"Ok"

"And..."

"Here we go". You roll your eyes. Too good to be true.

"We are three, so, the winner can order the loser to do something, answer a question, or whatever it wants. The other one has no price nor punishment. Are you up to?"

Your eyes are shining. Too tempting to let it go. If you win (and Hisoka loses, but who is paying attention to that) you could ask him anything and he must answer. And Illumi... You could order him around, it was perfect. You already made up your mind.

"Count me in!" You jump up, almost throwing Illumi out of the chair.

"What you say, Lumi~?"

"Intriguing... I want to learn how to play."

"Perfect."

\---- ----

The night went by nicely. The first couple of rounds you and Illumi were aware of Hisoka, just in case he wasn't being true to his word of no nen allowed, as usual. But seeing he was behaving you both relax.

Those two rounds were wined by you. The first thing you ask Illumi, the first loser, was to let you brush and braid his silky hair. He gives you a stern look, but stay still while you get on work.

As you run your finger through his scalp, he left out quieted moans, his eyes close in pleasure. You chuckle satisfied. You know he loves when you do that, maybe he doesn't want Hisoka to be a spectator of this intimate moment, but he sure is enjoying it.

You are behind Illumi, facing Hisoka sitting on the couch. The clown was relaxed, legs crossed, and one arm on the backrest, watching in amusement how you turn the assassin into a kitten.

When you finish playing with Illumi's hair you playfully bite his neck, looking at Hisoka, who bites his own lip looking at you with desire. Illumi shot his eyes open at the unexpected contact and turns to look at you. Millimeters separating your mouths.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, baby doll. Thank you". You peck his lips and return to your armchair. His expressionless face tinted with a shade of pink on his cheeks that makes you smirk satisfied.

In the next round, the loser was Hisoka. This was your moment. You already have thought of a million questions to ask him, but right now only one can be spoken. You must wait for another winning to keep asking.

He stops for a moment, thinking his response, and start telling a story that, as it advances, is clearer he's making up on the progress. When you realize you throw yourself at him, cushion on hand.

"You. Cheating. Liar. Trickster. Bastard." Each word followed by a hit. Hisoka protects himself crossing his arm above his head while laughing out loud.

"Oh, love~! You were so eager to know my secrets that you actually forgot the number one rule".

"Yeah!". You shout hitting him one last time before he snatches the cushion and pushes you onto the couch. "I can't believe it! How could I have been so careless..." You whimper hiding your face in your arms.

"Let's resume". Illumi takes the cards and shuffles them.

The next rounds were wining by Hisoka, who first ask you to change into a revealing high schooler outfit. The Scottish red skirt barely covers your ass and the white shirt that goes just below your breast is clearly one or two sizes smaller, so you barely can shut it close, showing clearly your cleavage. As he didn't specify anything else you keep your underwear on, knowing he would be slightly pissed. The outfit also has a loose tie and thigh-high shocks.

"So, you want me to dress up like a slut, Hisoka? Don't misunderstand me, is funny but, aren't we way past these games?"

"You are gorgeous, love~". Hisoka licks his lips, clearly ignoring you. You can feel the gaze of both men scanning your figure, so you make a slow turn, bend over, and wiggle your ass playfully before throwing your head back. Your hair graciously falling behind as you wink at them.

"Whatever you say, honey". Hisoka throws his head back onto the backrest covering his face with his hands, suppressing a moan. Illumi is just mesmerized by you and can't keep his eyes off your body.

Hisoka's next order was also towards you. You must make him a lap dance. "Much oblige". You scoff. Then position yourself on top of him, facing him, hands on both sides of his head, on the backrest, legs spread around him, sitting down on his crotch, which you feel hard, making you smile.

He puts his hand on your hips but you slap them off, bending over his chest to whisper in his ear. "Ah-ah-ah. No touching, sir". Then scratch it with your teeth.

He moans your name as you grind against him, sliding your body up and down his, moving your waist round, lifting yourself slightly enough to witness how Hisoka misses you warm and back down.

He then chuckles. You look at him confused. Hisoka signals behind your back with his head, smirking. You turn and giggle. Illumi is leaning forward on the chair, focus on every move you made and you could swear you saw him licking his lips.

Then Hisoka grabs your head and pushes you to him. He whispers something in your ear that makes you laugh and give him a look of complicity. Illumi has not been oblivious to this and glares at you both.

"Ok. You're done here, love~." Hisoka helps you stand up and smack your ass playfully.

"About time". Illumi mumbles under his breath, you barely catching it.

"If you are bored, Lumi dear, try and win next time~." He shots his head toward Hisoka. If looks could kill...

"I will do".

But little did he know, you and Hisoka have already set a plan in motion. None of the next rounds will win nor lose by him. Instead, you and Hisoka split the victories and just kiss, ask and answer questions, dance, or whatever cross your mind at the moment. Illumi was very pissed off by your behavior and stood up from his chair, stepping to the door.

"Lumi, where are you going?"

"Home. You both are playing me and I'm tired. Good night."

"NO! Baby doll, we're sorry. We'll stop now, right, Hisoka."

"It was just a joke, Illumi. Why so serious~?" He said, smirking. Illumi glares at him then looks at you, skeptical. You return a puppy eyes look, pleading him to stay.

"Fine! But no more letting me out."

"¡BIEEEEN!" You jump at him rounding his neck with your arms and his waist with your legs, pulling him into a deep kiss. He responds gladly grabbing your neck with one hand and your ass with the other. "Let's play." You say pulling away.

And the next round you win, fair and square, no cheating needed. Illumi lost. He wasn't happy, not sad either, this way at least he can participate in the game.

"Get naked, doll." You smile, leaning onto the armchair.

"Excuse me?" Illumi shots his head towards you, shocked.

"OH, you evil~." Hisoka chuckles, also relaxing on the couch, crossing his legs.

"Fully naked, baby doll."

"Nonsense."

"Come on! I'm practically naked, myself, Lumi."

"You still have clothes on you."

"I must admit that's been a mistake..." Hisoka mumbles to himself. Why is Illumi refusing this much? He never gives a damn about this kind of thing. Is it because of Hisoka? But you are sure they have seen each other naked in more than one kind of situation without you, so, what it is?

"Ok, you give me no choice. I will get you naked." You stand up and walk to him. He stands up but doesn't move, watching your every move. A small smirk crossing his face. "Oh! So you want me to get you naked, uh? Naughty boy." You smile, so satisfied.

You put your hands on his neck, sliding them down his chest, through his slim waist, to his hips, and grab the hem of his green shirt, pulling up, traveling all the way back, caressing his pale skin. He let you do as you please, his eyes never leaving yours, still smirking.

Once without his shirt, you let your hands roam free through his torso, shoulders, back to his neck, down again. And then moving to his back as you position yourself behind him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He scoffs.

"Shush." Gently, you push away his long hair and hug him tightly from behind, leaving a soft kiss on his back. His hand rests on top of yours, but you are not finished just yet. You grab them and lead him to his pans. "Help me, doll."

He does as you command, unbuttoning his pans, while you scratch his chest with your nails. Once done, you slid them down to his ankles caressing his long legs down and up, grabbing his ass at the end. You watch how he steps out of them.

You turn around him once more to face him, enjoying the view of his slim toned figure. Scars here and there, from torturing you assume, but well, he's gorgeous.

"Oh, baby doll, aren't you a vision." You sight, looking down at his black boxers. He is expressionless as always, but you know he likes it. He's red. "Let's finish the job, shall we?" He nods and you take off his last piece of cloth, kneeling down as you slid the briefs down his legs to tease him. He grabs your hair automatically. His dick close to your mouth, growing bigger as the seconds pass.

"Cough". You both turn your head towards and amused Hisoka. "He's fully naked now. Let's continue playing cards." You stand up shaking your head. A grunt of rage escapes Illumi's lips. Hisoka just smiles sweetly at him.

"I'm wining this round." He sits back down on the chair, frowning. And he indeed wins as you lose. "(Y/n), suck me." He spread his legs wide, inviting you between them.

"What!"

"I said, suck me". He looks at you seriously. A bit of urgency in his big black eyes. You can guess his rage has clouded his judgment. He doesn't like it when things don't go the way he planned and you know it. He seems to think for a moment before add. "Until I cum."

"Leaving no loose ends. Nice, Illumi~." Hisoka chuckles, leaning forward on the couch in anticipation.

"Hisoka!" He closes his eyes and shrug, smiling amused.

"You brought it to yourself." He opens his eyes and winks at you, licking his lips. You can't avoid a mischievous smile.

"Ok."

You stand up and walking painfully slow, to Illumi's taste at least, you approach him. He looks up at your face, then travels down your body, now positioned between his open legs. Illumi smiles content, resting on the chair.

You look down at him. He isn't completely hard yet, but you see how his dick is up, resting on his abdomen, claiming attention.

You feel his gaze all over you and a sensation of accomplishment takes over. You lick your lips. He likes you; he wants you; he's getting hard for you and you didn't do anything yet.

Not only Illumi is watching. You also feel a hungry gaze behind you. You slightly turn your eyes towards the origin to see Hisoka now leaning back on the couch, legs open, and one hand inside his pans, ready to enjoy the show. You smirk at him and he winks at you.

You return your attention to Illumi and bend over him, resting your hand onto his thighs. You are aware that in this position your rear is in full display for Hisoka. And as expected you hear him moan softly.

You get close to Illumi's lips. He leans forward, grabs your tie, and pulls it to kiss you hungrily, a passion he only shows on the bed. You pull forward leading the kiss deeper, running your tongue free inside his mouth. He growls.

You feel a tug on your neck. He doesn't want to be controlled. You pull apart and kiss along his jawline to his ear, while moving your hands through his thighs up to his hips, scratching.

Illumi usually has a cold body, but you feel him almost burning up the closer you get to the center zone. He moans placing his other hand on your neck. His eyes are close in pleasure as you nibble his earlobe, scratch, and bite down his neck, chest, nipples, abs, leaving him covered in red and purple and saliva.

"Stop teasing, (Y/n)." He moans but manages to put a firm tone. "I want you to suck me, now." He tugs the tie again, signaling down. He is now fully hard and waiting for you.

"As you command, my doll~." You whisper in his ear and place a sweet kiss on his lips before slowly kneel down keeping eye contact.

Once on the floor, you grab his erection and open your mouth, feigning his order is been fulfilled, but no. You breathe over it, stick out your mouth getting near, but never closing the deal.

"(Y/N)!" He snaps, tugging the tie so you finally do as you've been told. But you know better than that. You have had countless fights with him. You snatch back the tie and strip out of it, throwing it behind your shoulder. He's clearly not pleased. "You must obey."

"I certainly must not." You replied. "My orders are to suck you until you cum, not to let you control the process." You smirk triumphantly.

"Is implied." His patience running low.

"Is not." Before he can talk back you grab his dick again and put it at once in your mouth, deep down your throat. The only thing that escapes his lips is a pleasured groan. Pulling out you lock eyes with him and smile.

Tongue out, so he can see how you travel his shaft, one hand keeping it in place, gently, the other nailed in his thigh, as you low down a little bit to start licking, slowly and wet, from between his balls up through the back of his dick until the tip, which you kiss softly before put it in your mouth and suck.

His vision is clouded but his eyes never left yours, he loves how you do it. He will never admit how much he enjoys when you don't obey. Sure, you are annoying, but the rush of knowing he cannot control you turns him on beyond imagination.

He caresses your cheek and you lean to the touch. But when he tries to put his hand at the back of your head to guide you further down, you snap it and pull back. "I said no."

"Babe..." He pleads, moaning. You only hear him beg when he's drowned in pleasure. And calling you Babe? In front of Hisoka? God, his close, and that gives you shivers down your body. You are so turn on you could cum yourself right now.

"Oh~. Now, you both are leaving me out on purpose." Hisoka says. You both turn your attention to him, Illumi clearly pisses off at him for interrupting you, again. "How long have you two been fucking around?"

"None of your business, Clow-aaouu". He spat after you bite his tip. A mix of shock and pleasure on his voice. You smirk and look at Hisoka.

"Ages. I've taught him everything he knows~." You resume your job, going further down this time, but not down enough to his liking.

"Is that so~." Hisoka stands up, walks toward you, and kneels down behind you. He's close enough for you to feel his erection against your leg, which makes you smile, getting hornier.

Hisoka caresses your ass and down your inner thighs, then chuckles. He grabs your panties and pulls them down to your knees. You moan sending vibes through Illumi.

"Aren't you enjoying this a little too much, (Y/n). You are drenched~."

"Mmm". You ignore him and keep going up and down the assassin.

"Hisoka, do me a favor and keep her in place." Says Illumi, startling you. You pull out.

"The fuck is that, porcelain doll!?"

"Sure thing~." Hisoka takes both your arms and pins them at your back with his bungee.

"Hey!"

"Oh! And help her go further down to her throat, it seems she forgot how to." Illumi smirks at you.

"¡Infantil!" You scoff as you feel Hisoka's hand on your head, grabbing a handful of your hair. With the other one, he opens your mouth and places it forcefully at Illumi's hard erection.

"Be a good girl and eat your meal~." You feel him pulling and pushing you through Illumi's. Every time you go down your tongue caress his balls slightly, which makes him shiver in pleasure. At the same time, Hisoka has slid his now free hand down your back straight to your pussy, teasing your entrance.

You feel his fingers pick its way inside you, looking for your sweet spot. He knows he has found it when you jump a little and a muffled moan escapes you, making Illumi growl harder that he's already doing.

Between Illumi's dick filling your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, and Hisoka's hand doing magic to your pussy, you soon are out of air. You start shaking trying to escape, tears rolling down your cheeks.

Not that they care or you can do a thing against Hisoka's strength, but he seems to somehow notice your efforts and pulls you away from Illumi.

"Breath through your nose, love~." He mocks as you gasp loudly, catching as much ar as you can.

"Is not enou-". He pushes you back down Illumi's dick. 

This time his tip is way past your throat; you feel him stretching it and can't do but gag. Hisoka has resumed his work down you, adding another finger, every time hitting right on the spot, and using his thumb to rub your clit.

"Keep. Her. There..." Illumi has his head throwback, his eyes shut close, moaning and groaning without control. He has a hand placed on top of your head, thrusting his hips even deeper if that's possible.

You just have given up. You decide to enjoy this so start to thrust back over Hisoka's fingers. You've been feeling that tingly sensation on your insides the entire time, but this time you know you are getting closer and closer to the bliss.

The orgasm hits you hard, your eyes almost entirely rollback, your limb body only support by theirs. With a loud deep grown, Illumi's warm cum navigates down your throat with his last sloppy thrusts.

Hisoka frees you and helps you get Ilumi out, who is leaned back on the chair with his eyes still shut. He laughs.

"You've killed him, love~." You don't bother talking back. You need to regain your breath or you will be the one dead.

"¡Hijo de puta! YOU almost kill me." You shout once your calm enough.

"I see you are ready to keep going. Know is my turn."

"Que te jodan, Hisoka." I scoff.

"That I understand, and that you shall do, love~." You smirk, you can do nothing against him, he makes you so horny.

"Strip for me, honey."

"Pleasure, baby~."

You are still on the floor as he stands up to start taking his clothes off. You watch him, paying attention to every move he makes.

Hisoka grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly tugs it up, revealing that perfectly sculpted body of his. You want to touch him so badly but refrain from doing so. You prefer him to get naked for you.

Next, he puts his hand on his pans, thumbs inside, pushing down, slowly, watching your every expression, the eagerness on you face. You bite your lower lip, his lower abdomen now showing. How you want to tear off that fucking piece of cloth right now. Finally, his long thick dick is free as his pans fall down. He has no boxers and you couldn't be gladder.

You don't know how or when you stood up and walk towards him, but there you are. Grabbing his dick, massaging up and down, feeling his length, wishing he was deep down when his fingers have been before.

"I want you..." You moan, leading your hands to his tight ass, squeezing it. He smiles satisfied. You know begging turns him on, he wants to have the power. He leans to whisper in your ear

"I'd love to eat your pussy until you scream for mercy, love~. I'd love to shove my dick deep down your throat, even further than Illumi, but watching you take him has made me so horny I'm not able to control myself anymore". He growls. Fuck. You are horny yourself just by watching him strip and press himself upon you.

"Take me. NOW." You command. He pulls you into a deep kiss, grabbing your hair and waist, keeping you close to him. His hard erection pressing against your stomach. You raise your arms to his shoulders and jump to position yourself above his shaft, not wanting to wait.

"We should use protection. You know bungee-."

"Shut the fuck up and slam me against the wall, Hisoka." You moan between kisses, desperately, scratching his back. Desire has long ago made you lost sanity.

And that he does. You feel the pain in your back when he pushes you against it. He bites the sweet spot on your neck, hard, as in one thrust he shoves himself deep down you. A content moan escapes you every time he thrust. "Fuck, baby, your tight~."

He slides out a bit, then slams hard again, and repeat, gaining pace. "There, Hisoka. THERE!" He smirks against your skin.

He has positioned his arm below your legs to support you, grabbing your ass. You have thrown your arms around his neck, grabbing his hair and scratching his back. He keeps biting your neck. You love it.

You are so close to each other that every time he thrust his hips, he rubs your clit, adding more pleasure. Oh! How you love being trapped between his arms.

"HARDER!" You are a moaning mess. He growls every time he pushes inside you.

You are close, you feel him getting close. You bite his neck and lick his ear. "Cum deep, honey. I. Want. YOU." With that whispered moan he does as you plead, bringing your own orgasm.

You remain entangled while you regain your composure. He looks into your eyes before kissing you and places you down on the couch.

"You are so good, love~." He walks naked towards his bathroom. "Pity I hadn't managed to do Illumi, but you... You are worth it."

"What is he talking about?" You almost forgot about Illumi, who is sitting in the chair, stoic. You don't know if he has been watching the whole time, nor you care.

"He asked me to bring you here and distract you so he could-."

"Don't be sad, Lumi~. Next time." You heard Hisoka through the open door.

"And you agreed?" Illumi ignores him and shots you a stern look.

"And you enjoyed it." You walk and sit onto his laps, circling his head with your arms. He puts his arms around your waist.

"You have been around Hisoka for too long, (Y/n)." Illumi states.


	2. Bored (Mean OC x Innocent OC x Hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is bored, and he always finds something to chase boredom away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for a friend as a request. Please, don't mind the craziness.
> 
> If you don't like OC just read whatever name you like, in the position you prefer.
> 
> And enjoy.
> 
> Always enjoy.

Bára was amazed by the views. She has recently arrived at Republic of Padokea and set course towards the most interesting spot in the area, _Heaven’s Arena_ , a place for fighters to prove and improved themselves.

The fourth tallest building in the world greets her with its 991 meters (3250ft.) divided into 251 floors, which Bára can’t wait to set foot in, jumping up and down while stares at the colossal structure.

It was night by the time Bára registered, after wait the long queue. In spite of that, she was ready for her first serious fight, just waiting for her number to be call inside the big fighting room surrounded by steps to sit in, with several rings at the bottom center.

“Not bad for a little girl”. Say the referee to Bára, once she wins her fight. “You can advance to 50’ floor”.

“Thanks”. She was out of breath, but entirely happy for her success.

As she walks out of the fighting room into the lobby where the elevators are, a crowd in front of a large screen catch her attention. It seems an announce is about to be emitted.

_“This is Yeliz, your trusted hostess and commentator. We have the most recent new on our popular couple, Hisoka and Zels. After years of comes and goes, they finally decide to set a date...”_

Pictures of the involved were display. On the left side of the hostess was a man; pale complexion cover with a star and drop shape make-up, sharp features, red vibrant hair, honey eyes and danger paint in his smirk. On the right, a woman; golden complexion, soft features, brown curly hair, brownish green eyes and enticement smile.

“They are getting married? It can be, that bitch is not enough for him”. Several girls scream in agony. “That clown is a lucky one, not in a million years he could catch a fine woman like her”. This kind comments spread rapidly, but Yeliz, the host, keeps talking.

_“They are known for being the strongest opponents into the 200’ floor. Floor masters both of them, never fight between, not even once... In fact, we don’t even know how they get to know each other or get so close...”_

_“Anyway, we will be_ _delighted_ _with the most anticipated fight ever. They both have agreed to battle tomorrow 9:00 morning at a special event._

_There won’t be any other fights that day and the capacity will be limited as requested by the couple. I have the honor to be the commentator in this one so, go get your tickets for the fight of the year now! Don’t miss it! Special price for the 10 first”_

Before the hostess could end her speech a stampede of people run toward the sell points at the entrance.

_“That is all for now, dear spectators, I, Yeliz, your trusted host and commentator, say my goodbyes. Until tomorrow 9:00 am.”_

“Good, they aren’t getting married, how could he marry that old woman”. A group of girls seems relieved that is only a fight and not a wedding.

“Old woman?” Ask a young man. “Hisoka is older, so he must be a grandp-”.

“Shut up! I just need to make him notice me and then...”. The same girl who was talking bad about that master floor woman with a disgusted face was now smiling brightly.

“In your dreams, maybe”. Bára scoffs, more to herself, but the group catch it.

“What did you say?”. The girl break through her friends to face Bára. She is not much taller than her.

“Nothing, nothing...”. Says Bára, walking into an elevator. The jealousy girl seems please thinking she scared her. “Besides, what is it to you if he marries or not. That Hisoka will never know who you are. Zels, either.” Bára couldn’t keep her mouth shut, but it doesn’t matter as the doors were closing, preventing the jealousy girl to say nothing more. “It seems I came just in time to witness a historical moment.” That exciting thought crossing her mind.

**\---- 18h before ----**

Morning light was shining upon the bodies inside the bed. A man and a woman entangled under the covers. She was trying to remain sleep, hiding her face from the light in his chest, throwing an arm across it to shield her eyes. He embraces her, pulling close, caressing her hair and twirling a curl between his fingers, looking through the large window. He has been awake for a while now.

Prevented from rest anymore, the woman looks up at his face. A sad smile set in her lips. They have known each other for more than a decade and she knows he is restless. Hisoka is not one to settle, she knows very well.

They are not a couple, at least not the usual way, like everybody think. In fact, they being at the same time at Heaves Arena was a pleasant coincidence, as they come and go into and out of their lives as they see fit.

Sometimes is her who just disappear into thin air, leaving him wondering when and where he will she her again. Sometimes it was him, leaving her missing him deeply. Zels knows this time it was his turn.

While she was lost in thoughts Hisoka has stopped looking out the window to look at her. He chuckles at her frown and pulls her on top of him, rounding her waist, waking her up from her reverie.

“What is it, love~?” He kisses her wrist.

“My exact thoughts...” She cups his cheek and strokes the pale clean skin. “What is it, honey?”

Hisoka leans to the touch and close his eyes. Silence, tortuous silence. A moments later he looks seriously at her.

“I’m bored, Zels”. That was it. He is leaving.

She sighs with her eyes close and a sad smile on her face, sitting up, straddling him. He puts his hand on her bare thighs, watching her carefully.

Turning her head away from his gaze she looks around the luxurious bedroom. They were at his floor in Heaven’s Arena; he always insists that she must stay there, with him. She will miss it, miss him. When will be the next time?

Zels gives what she thinks is her last look at Hisoka in a while before trying to get off him. As she is moving, he tighten his grip and throws her in the mattress, pinning her with his body. He locks his gaze with hers. He knows her too, he can read her like an open book, in these occasions at least.

“I’m not leaving yet, Zels.” He kisses her neck before keep talking. “In fact, I was about to propose something to entertain us both~.” This time he kisses her collarbone and keeps moving down.

“Surprise me”. She interlocks her fingers in his hair, looking down at him.

“I want us to do a threesome~”. He takes one breast into his mouth, sucking and biting the nipple, pinching the other. Then moving down.

“Mmm. Aah. So, you agree to bring Illumi into bed?”. She moans. He scratches the skin in her hip with his teeth, moving his arm below her legs, gently scratching her thighs.

“Not quite~”. She stands on her elbows to have a perfect view, biting her bottom lip.

“Keep going”. He smirks, licks his lips and slowly pass his tongue above her clit, earning a softly demanding moan.

“I was thinking... Why not gamble?”. Hisoka speaks in between sucks and licks.

“Keep going!”. Moaning, Zels has put her hand again on top of his head, thrown her own back. She was reaching bliss.

“We fight, tomorrow, here at Heavens. The winner chooses the third party”.

With that last statement, Hisoka resumes his work at full commitment, adding two fingers at the equation hitting the right spot. His tongue hard against her clit, a little bit of biting and sucking. She grabs his hair with one hand, the other at the headboard, keeping her moaning mess self in place, as she thrust her hips to Hisoka.

Just some more minutes was all she need to finally burst into bliss. Hisoka slides up on top of her body and kiss her passionately, grabbing her hair and face.

“Were you listening, love~?” He chuckles.

“We have a deal, honey.”

**\---- ----**

_“Welcome, my dears spectators! It’s 8:30am. The time has come. The battle you all been waiting has finally arrived. I, Yeliz, your trusted hostess and commentator, am in charge of guiding you through this one-in-live exciting experience…”_

Bára couldn't get tickets to the match, but she was happy because she managed to get to the 100’ floor in one day, which means she got a room for herself and some cash. But not having tickets doesn’t mean she is going to stay in her room, no.

She was going to be witness of some kind of historical moment judging by the crowds filling the places with large screens set by the Heaven’s Arena workers to watch the fight.

And Bára wants to enjoy this moment to the fullest. So, she buys her drinks and sit in a comfy armchair in front of a screen. The people were practically kissing it, but it wasn’t needed, from her site the TV is watched perfect.

After all the usual fanfare to introduce the contestant, the battle properly begins. Bára was amazed at their speed and barely catches anything if not for the hostess announcing the points. Soon Zels has the advantage, she is a hit from wining. Then in a blink, she’s been knocked down, Hisoka standing beside her head.

_“Critical hit and down. 3 points to Hisoka. That makes 8 – 9 in Zels favor. But what is happening, she is not standing up. Is she ok? I’m starting to count. 10, 9...”_

Bára was leaning forward on her armchair, eyes stuck to the screen not noticing she has been squeezing an empty can between her hans. Then, a figure catches her attention. She recognizes the jealous girl from yesterday, jumping and screaming happily.

_“And 0. Time out. Hisoka wins! What a fight! The medical team is… Oh! wait, Hisoka is dismissing the medics and picking Zels up bridal style, how romantic! Well folks, this has been all for today. This will be a fight everyone will remember. It’s a shame that...”_

“What a fight, indeed.” Bára smiles to herself.

She stands up and was about to call an elevator when she notices the jealous girl running angrily towards the corridor where the contestants enters the ring and has its own elevator. Nobody was going that way so Bára finds it suspicious and decides to follow her.

She catches _Jelly_ , as she very kindly has baptized her, spying through a corner with a pointy thing on her hand, then disappearing into the other corridor.

Bára panics a little, fearing for the lives of both contestants. They have just finished a fight; they must be tired. What if something happens? She runs behind Jelly and watch her getting closer and closer to the couple. The man hasn’t seemed to notice her.

In that moment, Bára grabs one of their empty beer cans and throws it with all her strength to Jelly, hitting the head, knocking her down.

At that moment Hisoka turns around, Zels still on his arms. He looks at the body on the floor near him then at the girl at the end of the hallway and smirks.

“Hmm~.”

“S-sorry, s-she... I-I...” Bára stutters trying to avoid eye contact but getting close to the man, not knowing why.

“Good throw”. He scans her figure before locks his eyes with Bára’s.

“T-Thanks... W-well...”. Hisoka keeps looking at her smiling, without saying anything. All Bára’s warnings were ringing loudly inside her head. “I-is she ok?”. Finally manage to ask, pointing at Zels.

“Hmm? She is just exhausted, don’t worry.” He looks at the woman in his arms pulling her close, then back to Bára.

“W-well... Good... I m-must go. Bye!” She was almost running away.

“I must thank you for your assistance...” He waits, until it hits Bára what he wants.

“B-Barbora... You can call me Bára”. She doesn’t know why she stop her tracks and turn back to him, why isn’t she in her room yet.

“Very well, Bára~.” His tongue caressing her name. “Put your hand inside my right pocket, if you are so kind.”

“O-ok...” She still doesn’t know why she is obeying. She pulls out a poker card, the tree of diamonds, a number written on it.

“You can keep it. That is my floor number. Come when you like~.” He winks at her above his shoulder and walks toward the elevator, getting inside. “I’ll make sure to return your kindness~.” Once the doors were closed. “We have the third party, love~?”

“Hm?”

“That cute little mouse. Brown short wavy hair, blueish eyes, petite body...” He licks his lips.

“That girl? She is cute, indeed. And she prevented you from killing that other stupid girl. Either she is very brave or stupid enough to get close to you...” Zels stops to think. “Well... She doesn’t have nen so let’s say both.”

“So...”

“So, let’s see what she is made of.”

**\---- ----**

Bára was pacing her room. His eyes drawn to the coffee table, where the tree of diamonds rest. She couldn’t keep her mind from repeating the scene that took place in the morning. _“I’ll make sure to return your kindness~”_. His voice stuck in her head alluring her to go to his floor. She looks through the window at the night view.

What could be wrong? He just wants to be kind... Right? Those question almost keeps her from going out of her room, card in hand, toward the elevator, up to Hisoka’s floor. She was now standing in the hall, just a knock away from his house.

_Knock, knock, knock._

After a few minutes the door opens and a wet half naked Hisoka appears in front of Bára, drying his hair. She froze, staring rudely at his wide toned chest, going down his waist, drooling at his sculptured abs, cursing the towel around his hips.

“Oh! The little mouse has decided to pay a visit~.” He leans on the doorframe casually, resting his weight on his arm.

“Aaa, I-I... Hey...” He laughs.

“How delightful. Come in~.” Hisoka moves aside and Bára enters the luxurious flat.

Her mouth drops as she scan the room, taking note of every piece of clearly expensive furniture, just to be careful enough not to break or stain anything.

She was about to step back, rethinking her decision of coming to his place, but as she turns around, she is pull into Hisoka’s broad chest, engulfed in his arms.

“Now, little mouse, how should I thank you for your efforts~?”. Bára is being carried to the couch, not much that she could do.

Now trap between the furniture and his body, she is starting to feel fear. Is he thinking...? No way. He is with that woman, Zels, right? What he wants?

“What are you thinking, Barbora? This expression of yours is...”. He lets scape a slight moan. She is frozen. “I know the cat hasn’t got your tongue, little mouse, because I’m about to do it.”

And just like that Hisoka is kissing her roughly, pressing his tongue between her lips and once open caressing hers. Then his mouth travel down to her neck, sucking and biting, leaving purple marks.

One hand wandering below the shirt, reaching her left breast, twirling her nipple gently, the other opening her legs to position himself in between and then grabbing her ass, pulling her close, grinding his erection in her core. All his hard work earning him her timid moans.

“Stop, Hisoka!” A feminine voice calling from behind, make them both turn their gazes toward it.

“Certainly, you aren’t mad that I’ve started without you, right, love~?” He smirks and keeps moving his hands.

“Back off, now”. She was serious. So, he stops.

“Don’t tell me you are jealous. You approved her this morning.”

“Yeah, before I look into her. She seemed too young, guess why? Because she is! She is underage. So, BACK OFF!”

“How many m-”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER. SHE IS UNDERAGE NOW!”

If Bára wasn’t scared enough, surely, she was now. She feels small and exposed in front of these two monsters, each of one irradiating danger.

Zels has her arms cross and a glares daggers at Hisoka, warning him silently. Before he can replay anything, she adds. “I don’t do minors, Hisoka.”

A long, uncomfortable silence fell in. Hisoka broke it scoffing and resuming his doing on Bára.

“Suit yourself...” Zels storm out of the flat with a loud slam on the door. He kisses Bára again, but she feels it different. He isn’t focus. And after a while he stops and stands up.

Hisoka stare at the door, waiting for Zels to come back. But he knows better, he knows she is way too far to chase her now. He has lost her, again, just because he was bored.

“Get out.” He says, heading towards his bedroom.

“I...”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, kid.” A wave of pressure hits Bára, leaving her breathless. With her survival instinct kicking her, she runs toward the door into the elevator, too scared to look back.

**\---- ----**

_“Good morning folks. I’m Yeliz, your trusted hostess and commentator. We have the honor of having our most skilled contestant, Hisoka Morrow back to Heavens Arena, after his sudden disappearance two years ago. Now that he has returned, he is open for challenges on the title of floor master._

_We still know nothing on Zels, who also disappears around the same time. We assumed the couple broke up back then, which left half of our viewers grieving for the sunken ship, and the other half cheering for the open spot._

_In any case, we are glad to-”_

Bára shut down the TV. Hearing about the clown still gives her shivers, remembering that fatal night when she almost gets killed. Although she has to admit not everything was really that bad.

The shivers weren’t only of fear, but arousal too. Hisoka had forcefully stolen her first kiss, but she was starting to enjoy herself when the woman shown up into the flat. Certainly, Bára was glad, but also a little bit annoyed. There even were a moment when she thought Zels was going to join them. But everything ended before she could register anything else but _run for your life_.

That was two years ago. Bára has improved greatly in this time. She is now into the 200’ floors and perfecting her nen. But she knows she isn’t even close to that monstrous aura she felt back then.

Shaking the thought about Hisoka, she gets ready to bath. Then a knock at the door startled her. Bára wraps herself in a towel and heads to open. She froze.

“Good evening, kid.”

“How... When... W-” The woman leaning at the doorframe puts a finger on Bára’s lips.

“Ssshh. I’m here to greet you. I see you’re doing fine. I’m proud. After all, you were promising, and you did not disappoint.” She says, emphasizing the last phrase looking up and down her half naked body, making Bára flushed red. Before she could say or do anything, Zels turns around and winks at her above her shoulder. “See you soon, kid.”

“What the fuck!” She manages to snap, before slam the door. “She wants to battle me? TO KILL ME? Does she think I stole her man or some shit? Why me?”

She enters the bathtub as all the possible questions and answers cross her mind at full speed. When the water covers her entirely, she starts relaxing, letting the steam drive her to a drowsy state.

**\---- ----**

Bára suddenly wakes up. “Fuck, I fell asle-” She stop when a woman enters her field of view.

“How are you, sleeping beauty?” Zels is in front of her, sit on the bed, one leg cross over the other, resting her chin on her hand.

“Wait. A bed? Where the fuck I am?” Bára’s eyes are wide open and scanning her surroundings.

They aren’t in her room anymore, that’s for sure, too luxurious. She then leads her gaze at the open bedroom door, watching beyond, reaching a couch. Flashes of the night two years ago hitting her mind.

“Aren’t you a smart little mouse, mm?” Bára was about to punch that woman on the face when she notices a lack of freedom on her arms. She has her arms tie together by ropes to the headboard, same with the legs. Zels chuckle. “Maybe not that smart.”

“Wh-”

“You were so cute, sleeping on that bathtub. I though you may be uncomfortable, so I move you to bed.”

“To your bed? And why the ropes?” She shakes her arms, in a futile attempt to free herself.

“Not exactly. His bed.” Zels motions to the bedroom door and leans on the frame, her back facing you. “Regarding the ropes, you’ll know in time.” She smiles. A sound of movement can be heard from the living room.

Bára hasn’t notice until then that the woman has her hair in a high ponytail with several loose strands of hair framing her face and is wearing a set of transparent black lingerie with thigh black socks, transparent as well, attached to her waist by a garter belt. The girl notices too, that she is totally naked in a stranger’s bed and tries, without success, to hide her exposed body.

Zels frees her aura, engulfing all the flat. Bára flinch at first but also release her aura, making the woman laugh. Then, the familiar aura of a certain man wraps the entire space, growing bigger and dangerous.

“What are you doing here?” Not a bit of kindness in his voices.

He is now standing in front of Zels, staring at her seriously. She doesn’t even flinch, just chuckle. The she grabs his collar and pulls him towards her as she kisses him. She is now trap between the man and the door frame.

Hisoka’s eyes widen for a moment, but the he wraps on arm around her waist, the other supporting his weight on the frame, and respond to the kiss.

“I’ve brought a gift for you, honey.” Before he can process what is happening, Zels leads him to the bed. “I promised you her and here she is.”

“Wait! You abandoned me because of her and now you bring her here?” He chuckles, observing Bára finch on his bed. She can’t pronounce a word; she is more confused than him. “What are you playing at, love~?” Hisoka’s rage seems to be appeased and now she looks at Zels with a mischievous grin.

“Kid, how old are you?” Bára is been catch off guard, but composed herself the best she can, given the circumstances.

“I’m of age sinc-”

“Now, she can be ours, honey.” Zels is behind Hisoka, unbuttoning his shirt and pants, sliding them down his shoulders and legs as she kisses his back and grabs his ass. “I still have to fulfil my part of the deal and I’ve made you wait long enough. You can unwrap your gift whenever you want.”

He keeps observing the little girl, smirking. Bára has pass from fear to excitement, now drooling, discreetly, or that she thinks, at the exposed pale skin of the man.

She is extremely flushed, watching how Zels hands travels up and down caressing and scratching his torso, sliding down to his underpants, slowly pulling them down, freeing his monstrous half hard cock. Bára gulps hard, not being able to take her eyes off it; it seems to be greeting her.

Suddenly she feels the floor under his legs, sitting on her knees in front of Zels. Hisoka has untie the ropes from her entire body and is now behind the woman, but Bára still feels a tug on her neck and her arms are glue to her back. Using _gyo_ she sees a line of pink sticky substance attached to her neck and Hisoka’s hand.

“I suppose that pinky thing is in my arms too.” She mumbles.

“Aren’t you a smart little mouse~?” Hisoka grins, resting his chin on top of Zels head, both looking down at Bára. “How should we reward her?”. He pretends to think before placing his hand at Zels panties, pulling it aside, still on, reveling the woman’s lips. “What if we let her enjoy you, love~?”

“What a great idea, honey. Tell me, little mouse, do you want this?” She asks signaling both of them, smiling sweetly.

Bára was startle, completely red. She was getting arouse watching and hearing both of them interact. Hisoka’s fingers were playing with Zels clit and lips and the other hand was at her breast. He has pulles aside the lingerie, freeing her boobs.

At the same time he nibbles her earlobe, not breaking eye contact with the petite girl; the woman was just enjoying, a smile on her face, eyes closed, biting her bottom lip, letting soft moans escape her while caressing the man hair with one hand.

A sudden wave of determination hits Bára, as she notices her thighs rubbing against each other. She sticks out her tongue and reach for Zels clit, giving it a lick. That earns her a startle moan and chuckles.

“Seems our little mouse doesn’t want to be left aside. Keep going, you are doing good.” Zels puts a hand on top of Bára’s head, signaling her to resume. She then gives another lick and another, gaining pace. “Don’t put your tongue inside, little mouse, you don’t know how to do it properly. Keep your mouth focus outside. Suck a little. Don’t bite me. That’s it, good girl.” She pets the little girl, giving her a proud look and a mischievous smirk.

“This is supposed to be my gift, love~. I hope you don’t mind not being the star of the show tonight.” Hisoka grabs Zels’ ponytail and pulls her into a kiss.

“You’re right, honey. Help the little mouse give me my orgasm and she is all yours.” She moans.

Hisoka slide his dick inside Zels who almost came at the sudden sensation of being filled up. The woman was now moaning on the air, legs open wide, jumping up and down his cock, supported by hands grabbing her ass and a few strands of bungee gum stick to her thigs and the ceiling.

“Don’t stop licking, little mouse~. Let’s have fun.” Just minutes after Zels burst, head thrown back over Hisoka’s shoulder, heavily panting, as he slides out and helps her to the floor. “Lick her clean, little mouse~.”

Bára obeys, she is beyond reasoning now. She just wants to receive the same as Zels, and is willing to do anything. So, she licks her whole, not forgetting the thigs, even putting her tongue inside her pussy.

Once finished, she stays there, on her knees, tongue stick out, locking eyes with Hisoka, who smirks and grabs Bára’s neck to pulls her into a deep kiss, exploring her mouth.

“Tasty.” He grabs Zels body and pulls Bára up from her neck, moving them to bed. “Now, good little mouse~, my turn.” He throws the woman on the bed and sits, keeping Bára on her knees, near his huge erection. Her eyes widen as she gazes at him, pleading. “You see, I didn’t cum. Get to work, little mouse~.” He frees Bára’s arms.

“Be gentle, honey, you are monstrously big to a virgin.” Informs Zels turning around on the bed to watch them. “Do you want me to help, little mouse?”

“P-please?” Bára can’t get redder. The woman then jumps off the bed and position herself beside the girl.

“Relax your jaw, we don’t want you to break it.” Says as she massages it. “Now, don’t try to take him at once, that’s impossible even for me. Stick your tongue out. Wide. Keep eye contact, little mouse. Good. Grab the base with your hand. Firmly, it isn’t going to bite you, but be kind. That’s right. Now, lick and suck the tip, just the tip, get it wet and gently move you hand up and down. when you feel comfortable you can keep going down. Until where you can. Don’t forget the balls, you can lick them while hand job him or massage them while licking. What a good girl, Bára.”

As Bára obeys Zels command, Hisoka smirks, throwing his head back, putting a hand on top of her head. Bára feels confident hearing his moans, knowing he’s feeling good because of her and slowly goes down on his shaft. Until it reaches the back of her throat and make her gag, sending the vibration through his dick, earning her a deep moan.

“Do that again, little mouse~. Zels, finger her, I want to pounder her deep.” His hips have started to match his moans, making Bára lose control. Zels chuckles.

“Hm. What a greedy man! You stole her first kiss now you want her first time.”

“You just have had her first oral, love~.” His moans don’t go down.

“Right. I’m going to give her, her first oral too.” Bára moans at the sudden contact of Zels fingers on her lower lips, opening them, looking for the clit to rub it, slowly.

“P-please d-” She pulls Hisoka out just to be push down again by him.

“Please what?” The woman smirks and inserts one finger on her moving it around to stretch her, gaining a startle jump from the little girl, who can’t get Hisoka’s out of her mouth. Zels grabs Bára’s neck and choke her slightly. The girl feels the tears down her cheeks and she can barely breath adding all the saliva escaping her mouth, covering Hisoka’s dick, balls and thighs.

“Keep her that way, love~. I’m close.” Hisoka has start to thrust his hips in Bára´s mouth, reaching beyond her throat, groaning at every gag reflex. Her nose hitting his skin at every thrust. “Through the nose little mouse, or you will die~.”

As he was pounding deep, Zels has inserted another finger and then another one, quickly finding her sweet spot. Every time that she hits it, her walls clenched around her fingers.

At the same time the last sloppy thrust of Hisoka signal his end, Bára came, losing all her remaining strength. He gets out slowly, letting her collapse onto his lap, heavily breathing, feeling the warm sticky seed down her throat.

“Honey, lift her up for me.”

Bára’s rest won’t last long. She feels a tug on her waist and how she’s been lifted above Hisoka’s body. Then, a wet sensation covers her pussy. Zels is licking her whole, still with her fingers inside. She has position herself straddling Hisoka, grinding against his growing erection. He cups her breast, pinching her nipples.

“No. P-please. Stop. I can’t... No more.” Bára tries to fight the moans and the pleasant sensation building up inside her again.

Zels’ tongue travels around her clit, sucking it. Sometime she receives a gentle bite at the same time Zels pushes her sweet spot with her fingers. When Bára is about to burst again, Zels stops.

“She is ready, honey. How you want her?”

“I want her in your position love~. Help her and let me eat you. I don’t want you to feel alone.” He says, pulling Zels for a quick peck and lifting down Bára.

“NO! He is colossal, no. It won’t fit. NO!”

“You flatter me, little mouse~. Now relax, or it will hurt.”

Zels starts kissing her neck, slowly, kindly. She caresses her breast, stomach, shoulders and back. Bára relax at her touch and barely notices any pain as Hisoka pushes her hips slowly down onto his dick. She catches his deep growl and the burning pleasure of being filled up entirely.

Then she saw how Zels position herself on top of Hisoka’s head, facing Bára, one of his hands on her hip, as he sticks his tongue out and start eating her. Zels put her hands on his chest for support and Bára mimic, putting hers on his waist.

“Now you should move as you please, Bára.”

“What?”

“You see, he is not even half inside. Aah.” Zels explains between moans. “As you said, he is colossal. This position gives you control so you don’t end up hurt.”

“Move up and down, little mouse~. Or I’ll be force to move and I could break you. Don’t make me wait any more~.”

With that Bára starts moving slowly. She soon feels overwhelmed at the sensation. His enormous dick hits The Spot every time she slides him in and out. Feeling lightheaded she gains pace, going further down each time until she eats him entirely.

“Keep doing that, he likes it.”

Between moans, Zels grabs Bára by the neck and pulls her into a deep kiss. Then kisses down her neck while sucking and biting, as pinching her nipples.

Bára doesn’t last long before reaching climax with a loud moan, followed by Hisoka and Zels. The girl passes out immediately after.

\---- ----

Bára wakes by the morning light. Alone. In a bed that is not her own. When realization hits her, she jumps out of it toward the living room. She slams the door open.

“You fucking psychopaths!” She yells.

“Good morning to you too, little mouse~.” Hisoka smirks. He is behind the kitchen counter, making breakfast.

“You are going to catch a cold, kid.” Zels, sitting at the counter kitchen, takes off her night robe and smiling handles it to Bára, who didn’t realize until then she is naked.

“Thank- Wait! NO! You rape me! You fucking psychos!”

“We did not, kid.” States Zels. “I clearly ask if you wanted us; you answer quite eagerly I must say.” They both laugh. “You gave us consent.”

“B-but you kidnap me!” Bára keeps trying.

“Hmm, not quite. You could have run away any time.” She pauses, pretending to think. “Aren’t you a nen user now? You could have snapped the ropes and run through the window when I was distracted. I know you are capable of it.” Zels was leaning on the counter, resting her chin on her hand, smirking at Bára’s futile efforts.

“I-I...” Zels was right, Bára totally forgot about her powers and let herself be trapped in that depraved party. “I’ve been a toy in your hands...”

“We can tell you enjoyed it to the fullest, little mouse~.”

“Y-you c-cum i-inside.” Bára flushes red, eyes stuck to the floor. “I could be...”

“Bungee gum has the properties of both rubber and gum™.” Hisoka retorts proudly.

“What?”

“His nen can works as condoms. Don’t worry.” Zels rolls her eyes at the sponsor comment.

“Here. Eat, little mouse~.” Hisoka plants the breakfast in front of the women. Bára just stares at it.

“I hate you, both.” They just laugh.


	3. Testing me (Illumi x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Yeliz, a first-year at AA college. At the opening ceremony you fall in love at first sight with Illumi Zoldyck, the Student Council President, who is currently dating another woman.
> 
> You settle for watching him in the distance and having dirty daydreams about him ravaging you in the Studen Council Room, because you are a righteous person that would never ever try anything with someone who is already taken... 
> 
> Or do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last one, I wrote this one for yelzoldyck (didn't even requested, I just feel like it).
> 
> If you don't want to be Yeliz, feel free to read (Y/n) instead. Works just as well.

I'm Yeliz. Today is my first day at AA college. I ranked #1 in the entrance exams and because of that, I'm one of the people in charge of giving the initial speech, as the best student of the first-years promotion.

Lucky me I arrive in time for the opening ceremony. It would have been very embarrassing if I came late to my own speech as I'm the first to go on stage. I'm already nervous as I am, having to speak in front of the whole university, old and new students. I don't need any more pressure.

As I walk up the stairs, I turn to look for my friends, who are silently encouraging me. I smile, a little calmer. We didn't choose the same career but being in the same college is enough, besides, we can still see each other in the dorms, cafeteria, and some common classes for all the careers.

I don't remember anything that I said in my speech. At least I know is been good by the honest round of applause my fellow first-yeas are giving me. I walk back to my seat on the first row, completely flushed. A couple of people give their speeches after me, but I can't focus. Not until one specific person came on stage.

A boy, no, a man. One of the last years. His long silky black hair falling stylishly on his back, dancing with each step. His slender figure perfectly clothes in a surely tailored and expensive black suit that enhances his features. His pale, I bet soft, complexion makes his beautiful deep black eyes stand out. He doesn't smile like the other students. He has a serious, dignified demeanor that makes him the most appealing man in the room. He looks so perfect, like a porcelain doll. He is gorgeous.

“Good morning. I’ll introduce myself to the first-years. I am Illumi Zoldyck, Student Council President and I’ll be giving the last speech for the day. As you may know...”

 _Ilumi Zoldyck, Student Council President_. I’ve never believed in love at first sight but I must make an exception with this man. I’ve fallen in love for sure. I didn't hear anything that he says after his name. I'm so mesmerized by his presence and smooth voice that I think I'm drooling. I wake up from my daydream by the last round of applause, to which I join. The opening ceremony is finished.

I meet with my friends out of the Assembly Hall and comment on our new gossip topic: The Student Council President. We aren't the only ones. Men and women equally have thought about the AA college Adonis and not only him.

In the distance, I saw him and two more figures; another man and a woman. The last is clinging onto Illumi's arms, laughing happily. I remember her. She is the one who gave the speech on behalf of the four-years.

The other man doesn't go unnoticed either. Walking a few steps behind the couple, also laughing, his flame-red hair attracts gazes and awake content gasps from the female college population and glares of envy from the males. His tie is undone and a few buttons of the shirt unbuttoned, wanting to provoke. He's taller and bulkier than Illumi, but no less attractive.

“The kings and queen of the AA college.” I heard someone comment.

“The rumor says she’s fucking both of them, sometimes even at the same time.”

“Well, if you were in her position, you’d do the same. I’d do the same. EVERYONE WOULD DO THE SAME.”

“But she has a boyfriend. So, it must be one of them...”

“Or not.”

The comments and rumors keep going on with no sign of ending so I decide to ignore them. I'll limit myself to daydream about Illumi Zoldyck fucking me senseless in the Student Council Room.

Wait! What if I apply to be a member of the Council? I heard in this college first-years can participate too. I giggle excited, then walk with my friends towards our favorite restaurant, to celebrate our successful entrance to AA college. These will be the best years of our life.

\---- ----

The first month has gone in a blink, mostly because I've been lucky enough to make it into the student Council thanks to my #1 rank and know I can work side by side with Illumi, although I still have to exchange words with him.

Also, I take several common classes with him −being his last years he's engrossing is CV− so, I can also spend hours admiring him there too. The class we are right now is one of the few which that woman who's always with him isn't taking.

"Ok, class." The teacher wakes me up from my daydream, once again. "To finish the day, I'm announcing the project groups. I've paired you up completely random. I'll call each pair and give you the initial material, then you can go. Remember this is an important one. You'll have to work on it for the whole year and do the presentation by the last week of the course."

Oh my god! I have a chance to be on a project with Illumi all year. That would be a dream come true. As the class gets empty, I grow excited. My dream man hasn't been called yet and the chances are increasing.

"Yeliz G. and Hisoka Morrow." NO! Why you destroy my hopes like that!

Of course, my partner isn't here. Great. I walk to the front desk and grab the materials. Just when I'm getting out of the classroom something hits and knocks me down to the ground. I flinch because of the pain on my ass.

"Excuse me, professor. Something came up~."

The other king of the college is heavily painting in front of me, holding his weight on the frame door, smiling, clearly pleased. He's completely disheveled: pants wrong buttoned, shirt a little too much wrinkle, hair undone... Like he has come here in a rush. Not to mention he's a little flushed and has smeared lipstick all over his mouth, cheeks, and neck.

"Good to know you're still alive, Mr. Morrow. You just knocked down your project partner. She'll fill you in the details. By the way, Mr. Morrow, I'm not taking back the assistance fail." He's about to resume the callings but pauses to think of something. "And next time, mind your appearance, young man. Illumi Zoldyck and..."

"Fair enough, professor~." He looks at me and stretches his hand, lifting me. "Please, forgive me for being late and..."

"Is ok, don't worry." I smile at him.

"To properly apologize let me..." I'm not paying him attention, as much as his apology sound sincere or his appearance is so tempting.

I'm focused on Illumi and his partner walking out of the room, talking about the project already. He doesn't seem satisfied nor displeased, but I did appreciate a small frown on his face. He nods to Hisoka as a greeting and walks away towards the Council Room. I sigh. So close and so far...

Hisoka clears his throat to get my attention. When I return my gaze to him, he's grinning mischievously. I feel a heatwave hitting my face. I'm sure I'm completely flushed right now. I bow my head to try and hide my embarrassment.

"I know he's handsome, but I feel a little hurt, Kittycat~. I'm handsome myself and your project partner~" Kittycat? He's a nickname person, great. I clear my throat to ease the lump on it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you. What did you say?"

"I was saying... If you want me to star the index of the project and sort out the materials~. As an apology~."

"Sounds good. But I prefer being there too."

"As you wish, Kittycat~. Let me 'mind my appearance' first." He mocks the words the teacher just said to him. "Meet me at the park in front of the library. I'll be with you in no time~.

\---- ----

Something tells me this project is going to be a nightmare. Hisoka hardly ever appears by class and when he does, spends the whole time sleeping. Worst of all? He's always the second or the third-best in all of them, just behind Illumi and The Woman. Fucking bastard.

I'm wrecking my ass studying each night –even on classes that aren't really important for my career path−, lacking on sleep and you do nothing, literally, and get better results. I hate that kind of person. Pure envy, but I hate them.

Another month has passed since we started the project. Despite his carefree behavior, Hisoka and I are getting along well. Besides some envy looks I receive from females each time I walk beside him, he's a nice company.

I decide that the best for my mental health was to work on the project together with Hisoka. So, we meet at the park in front of the library each week. That way I'm assured he's working hard and not having luck just because. Today the library is packed.

"I think we have to look for another place." I sigh.

"Don't worry, Kittycat~." He puts out his phone and starts tipping. After a while, he's grinning and chuckling.

"Are you doing something to look for a seat or flirting with some random person again?"

"Is not a random person, is Zels. Turns out there are free seats in her table. Let's go~."

Zels was sitting at the end of the library, next to a large window overlooking the park. I stop my tracks suddenly. To my surprise Illumi is sitting next to her, both working focused on their laptop. I shoot daggers at Hisoka, who, as usual, ignores me and approaches them. He hugs and kisses both Illumi and Zels on the lips. I'm shocked.

"Loves, this is Kittycat~. I hope you don't mind our presence." Hisoka signals me to take the seat beside him, just in front of Illumi.

"Nice to meet you, Kittycat. I'm Zels." She grins. Is she mocking me?

"Kittycat is not a name." States Illumi looking up his laptop, right into my eyes through the pair of glasses he's wearing.

"M-my... I'mYelizGnicetomeetyou." The words come out a little too fast. Zels and Hisoka chuckle, but Illumi just nod.

"Nice to meet you too, Yeliz. I'm Illumi Zoldyck, Student-."

"Student Council President, if you need anything come and look for me. I'll be glad to be of service." Speak the other two, at the same time, like reciting a text from a playbook, then laugh quietly.

"Stop this immediately, you both." Illumi frowns.

"I'm sorry, baby doll. Is just so funny."

The woman leans to him and kisses his cheek. Illumi's expression softens and I feel a piercing pain in my heart. So her boyfriend is Illumi. No, wait! Is just a kiss on the cheek, that means nothing, right? But Hisoka kisses them on the lips and that means nothing too... I fight back the absurd tears threatening to fall and compose myself.

"I-I know who you are. I saw you at the opening ceremony and I'm also on the Council. I don't do much, though. You can say I'm a trainee, but... I'm looking forward to working with you." I smile timidly.

"Oh, right. You're the new recruit." Zels comment. She is the Vice-President.

I try to focus back on the project. Hard task, given Hisoka's constantly chatting on the laptop and completely unfocused, not being of any help. I glare at him several times, to no avail. Then he suddenly jumps and bends over the table with a pained expression. I look confused between him and the woman, who is grinning.

"Don't doubt in hitting him if needed." Comments Illumi, still focused on his screen. "He tends to do what he pleases when he should be working."

"Thanks for the advice." I smile timidly.

"It hurts, Zels..." She chuckles in response and winks at me.

\---- ----

I truly enjoy the moments I spend with Illumi at the Council Room. I'm mostly in charge of tidy up the archive but every time I have to reach the higher selves, he is there to help me.

I love feeling his warm chest on my back when he stretches to handle me the files, or right know that I'm on the stairs and he's holding me by the waist to prevent me from falling.

"Thank you, President, but you don't need to help me. I'm sure you are busy-."

"Nonsense. If you fall it'll be worst." I pout. How little faith in my abilities. "And how many more times I need to tell you to call me Illumi." I flush.

"I-I'm sorry... Illumi."

"Good girl." Fuck. I lost my balance at the sudden compliment.

I ready myself for the painful crash against the floor, but instead, I meet with a pair of strong arms that hold me to Illumi's chest, protecting me. He's on the floor after cushioning my fall.

"Oh my god, Illumi! I'm sorry."

"What did I tell you?" It's been your fault, you know? "Are you ok?" He asks looking and touching me all over, checking if I have something broke.

"That should be my question. You receive the hit and..." We are so close to each other that I can feel his breath on my neck and now that I notice I'm straddling him. I jump up and I wipe the dust off my skirt. "I'm sorry. Thank you. Oh, fuck..." I mutter.

"Is ok." He stands up and also wipes the dust off his pants. "But now we need to reorganize documents from the start." The floor is covered by spread files.

"I'm so sorry..." I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry." He chuckles, bending down to pick up the papers. I do the same, smiling.

Maybe this isn't that bad. I can learn to live knowing Illumi is with someone else. I still have my imagination. Besides, Zels seems nice...

Who I'm trying to deceive! Is been mortifying working on the project with Hisoka since I discovered Illumi has a girlfriend. I tried to hold on to the baseless and degrading rumors about Zels: She's a cheater, she's fucked everyone in the college, she doesn't deserve Illumi... or Hisoka. Anything that helps me to maintain my sanity.

Is absurd. I barely know Illumi or her for that matter. Please, I barely know Hisoka and I'm with him a great part of my college time. I bang my head on the cafeteria table, defeated and embarrassed for my awful thoughts, having lost all appetite.

"This morning I saw the so-called queen of the college walking out the men bathroom on the fifth floor."

"What a slut!" A group of girls laughs in a nearby table. "Who did she fuck this time, I wonder?"

"Probably some professor."

"Or the Principal!"

"Yeah! She can't possibly be that good on her own."

"Such a disgusting person doesn't deserve to be by Illumi's side."

"Not by Hisoka's" The comments and rumors just keep going on.

Their giggling is drilling into my brain, reminding me of the bad thoughts I've been wanting to have all this time. Reminding me how awful I feel right now, knowing all the bad-mouthing is not getting me any near Illumi's heart.

"STOP!" I heard myself saying. "The only disgusting people are the one saying all those nasty things about someone they don't even know!" I stand up and walk towards them. "You don't know her and probably will never know her. You're just envious she's successful and capable of working hard and have does amazing results. You just want to be her." The girls are shocked, eyes widen and mouth open, not knowing what to say. "Besides, how you dare to slut-shaming her when, I bet, you all would do the same you say she does, if you could."

My blood is boiling. Mainly because I saw myself reflected in these bitches and I don't want it. All this lecture is just me reprimanding myself out loud, taking it on other people. I may be envious of Zels, but I can decide to have dignity and try to be like her instead of despising and humiliate her.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn my gaze, I see the very person they were talking about, grinning evilly at them.

"Well, well~. What we have here? A few wannabes trying to... Actually, what are you trying to do?" She scoffs. "How boring is your life that you need to comment on mine? Again..." Her laugh is truly scary.

The girls clumsily stand up, knocking down some chairs in their attempt to run away from the confrontation. Zels smile at me, sweetly.

"Is been nice of you to defend me, Yeliz. I'm grateful."

"Oh, no, please... I don't deserve it..." I feel embarrassed. I've been thinking about the very same things.

"You do. Besides, do you actually think that I mind what people say about me?" She laughs wholeheartedly. "I wouldn't be able to think of anything else."

"Love, we're late~. Oh! Hello there, Kittycat~." Hisoka waves while approaching us. "What are you doing?" He embraces her, lovingly. What a touchy person he is.

"I was about to invite Yeliz to the Halloween party."

"Is that so~?" He grins at me. "You are going to have the time of your life."

"But... I-."

"No buts, Kittycat." Zels interrupts me. "The party is for everyone who has an invitation. I'll have Illumi send yours." I smile, grateful.

\---- ----

The invitation says the party starts at 10 pm and we have to abide by a dress code: costume. Expected for a Halloween party. What it doesn't say is the exact address of the rented local where it's been held. Just as I'm pondering if I should go back to my room and forget about the party, my phone vibes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown number**

\-------------------------------------------------

\---- Today ----

Good night, Yeliz

I’m Illumi Zoldyck

For some reason, the address doesn’t appear on your invitation

I’m sorry

Are you still on campus?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh. My. GOD. Illumi has just texted me. How did he get my number? Wait! That doesn't matter. What do I do? Oh, right, how about you answer him? You stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **♥♥** **Lumi** **♥♥**

\--------------------------------

\---- Today ----

Are you still on campus?

Thank you

I mean

Don’t worry

Yes, I’m still here

Perfect

Zels has told me to pick you up

I’m on the entrance

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh. My. GOD. He's here to pick me up? To take me to the party? Oh, GOD. I didn't expect to see him at all. This is great. I walk towards the entrance internally squealing of happiness. I look everywhere but I don't see him. Then I hear a car horn. I snap my head to see a luxurious dark BMW parked nearby. I get close and Illumi is inside.

"Get in, Yeliz."

"Thank you for picking me." I mutter.

"No need to thank me. Put your seat belt on." He orders while starting the car and drives us to the party. "Is my fault for not make sure all the necessary information was written down." I'm very thankful for that, truth be told.

"Is the place far?"

"No." A man of few words. But I want to talk to him, I may not have any other chance.

"Then why the car?" He looks at me confused, like there isn't any other way to move from one place to another. "Never mind." I smile. "Where are your costume?"

"I don't know what you mean." He gazes at me, running his eyes up and down my body. I'm sure I bright red right now.

I'm wearing an actual maid dress borrowed from my part-time job at a maid cafe. A fitting long-sleeved black dress with a voluptuous just-above-the-knees skirt and the proper white accessories: the neck and cuffs, apron, thigh-socks, and diadem mob-cap.

"The invitation said..." If all this is a prank from those two, I'll actually die of embarrassment.

"I know what it says. I'm not wearing any costume. I refuse." He states, looking back at the road.

"Oh. I see..." I wanted to see him all dress up, but well, at least I spent some time alone with him before he disappears with his girlfriend. I sigh.

We arrive and park the car in the parking below the local. He guides me towards the party location and then disappears. I'm all alone, surrounded by unknown people and the music is so loud I barely hear my thoughts.

The anxiety is starting to build up. I should have asked if my friends could come or just stay in my room at the dorms. I get to the drinks table and grab something alcohol-free. At the same time, I feel a hand on my shoulder and when I turn around, I scream in fear.

"HAHAHA." Hisoka is laughing wholeheartedly, bending over himself. He's wearing a... clown custom?

He's in a black crop top adorned with gold edges and a red heart and diamond over the chest and a bright pink undershirt beneath. The lower half is tight white pants with black kneepads and bright pink socks, matching the undershirt, inside a pair of black heels −like he wasn't taller enough−.

He even has put on make-up and has stylish his hair up. Is actually not that scary, but I didn't expect him to put on scary faces. Stupid clown.

"Did I scare you that much~?"

"Is not funny. I almost had a heart attack."

"Honey, don't do that." Zels is behind him. Even though she's kind of scolding him, she is covering her mouth, hiding his laugh, or trying. "Beautiful outfit, Yeliz."

"You both too... He's a clown but what are you?" She's wearing a fitting full black leather bodysuit with high heel boots and a riding crop in one hand.

"I'm a fairy godmother, of course. Don't you see the magic wand?" She whips Hisoka's butt with the riding crop. He lets out a shameless moan. I look between them, confused and flushed. "I just come from hell instead of heaven. But I'm here to make your wishes come true~." She now caresses my jawline with it, sending shivers down my body.

"By the way, I'm not a clown. I'm a magician~." Hisoka clarifies, making appear a deck of cards out of nowhere. "Do you know where the doll has gone? We saw him arriving with you~?" He grins.

"I don't know. He left me there and disappeared."

"He wasn't wearing the costume I buy for him, that stubborn man." Zels frowns. "OH! There he is!" She signals towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

I see Illumi graciously descending, all dress up like in ancient china green emperor clothes. What I loved the most was his long black hair styled up in a semi collected ponytail, attached with two long silver and golden needles, leaving the lower half spread free over his back. He walks towards us.

"Oh, baby doll!" Zels hugs him the moment he arrives. "It suits you perfectly."

"Thanks." He mutters. I swear that I saw a little pink on his cheeks.

"Well. Let's celebrate!" Hisoka handles us some drinks and we toast to I don't know exactly what.

After several toasts I find myself on the dancefloor between Zels and Hisoka, Illumi is at a safe distance from us. Not for long, as Hisoka grabs his wrist and throws him to me just when the music change to a slow song.

I see Hisoka grab Zels by the waist she rests her head on his chest. I look up at Illumi, completely flushed by the alcohol because right now my brain can't process what shame is.

I put my arms around his neck, letting my fingers intertwine with his black silky locks. The red on his cheeks suits him so well. He is so handsome. Soon enough his arms around my waist and lead me, dancing to the music.

I memorize every one of his features as I caress him. The light is so low that no one can see us. I feel confident and at this moment I don't my him having a girlfriend. I enjoy his company and warm, resting my head on his chest.

**** ****

"She is completely pass out~." Hisoka chuckles lifting one of Yeliz's arms and watch it fall, lifeless.

"What did you expect? You've been giving her alcohol non-stop." Zels chuckles.

"Her fault for not notice~."

"Who is taking her home?" I ask, coming down after changing. I look at my watch; almost 5 am, the party has finished some time ago. After a few seconds of silence, I gaze at them. They are looking at me like I wasn't getting something obvious. "What?"

"You brought her here. It's only logic you take her back~." Hisoka is right.

"But she lives in the dorms. The female dorms. I can't enter there. Zels you come with me."

"Oh, Illumi~." Hisoka interrupts Zels before she can say anything. "You are the Student Council President. You can enter everywhere. More so if you're doing a good deed~." I ponder a few seconds. He's being surprisingly right today.

"That's correct. But what's wrong in having Zels accompany me?"

"You have seen her?" He exclaims dramatically, positioning himself behind her and gently grabbing her face. I look at her and see nothing wrong. "She's exhausted after the party. I accompany Zels home. You take care of Kittycat~." He decides, embracing her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Now that I look closely, she seems pretty worn out.

"Ok."

I carry Yeliz to the car and position her inside, fastening the seat belt over her sleeping body. Then get me inside and start the car. I can't help but take a look at her in every traffic light.

The maid dress reminds me of home. Surprisingly, is not displeasing at all. It fits her well. She is cute. Wait! What am I thinking? Cute... I focus my attention on the road again when Yeliz starts to slowly awake. I park in front of the main gate of the campus.

"Hmm... Where am I?" She stretches and rubs her eyes.

"Home." I answer.

"Oh, my king has taken me home." She giggles sweetly. So fucking cute. I feel my cheeks slightly burn. "Thankyou." She drags the words. She's still drunk.

"Do you need me to help you get to your room?"

"I need you to help me to bed, my king." She leans to me. "And stay the night." I sigh.

"You know that's not possible."

She's still drunk, definitely. Why am I even trying to reason with a drunk person? I get out of the car, open the door on her side, and lean over her to unfasten the seat belt.

At that moment a pair of arms around my neck and I'm pulled to her. I meet her soft lips moving on mine, her tongue poking at my lower lip. Her hands caressing my hair, making me moan into the kiss.

My eyes widen. I retreat and hit my head with the car's ceiling. I look back at her, holding my injured head. She's fast asleep again. I curse and lift her to carry her into the dorms.

After wondering for a while, I found her room on the first floor. I wake her up as gently as I can and let her back on her feet, holding her light body so she doesn't fall.

"Where are your keys?" I ask

"I don't know... Maybe in my pocket." She guides my hand to her apron pocket. I know for sure there aren't there.

"Yeliz, please." She leans on the door and pulls me with her, giggling.

I slam my hands on both sides of her head to avoid hurting her. Our faces close to each other, my lips over hers. She looks at me with that defenseless pleading look. Then put out her keys, out of nowhere.

"Hisoka -hip- taught me a -hip- magic trick..." She smiles shyly. "I couldn't retrieve -hip- the keys until know... -hip-."

I snatch the keys from her hand and smash my lips on her. She's stirring me up and I can't take it any longer. I grab her by the waist and toss her in the bed. She moans at the contact. Fuck.

I kneel between her legs, rounding her things with my arms and pulling her to me. I lift her skirt and observe her white underwear. I remove it in a swift move and bury my face in her core.

"Illumi!" She moans, contently. Music to my hears. "Aah-." She doesn't try to stop me. Completely at my mercy, beneath me. Defenseless.

I run my tongue over her wetness, stopping at her clit and sucking. Her moans become shorter and higher pitch and she starts thrusting her hips on her own. I know she is close. I stop.

"Beg me." I pant.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. MAKE ME CUM!" I come back to eat her alive until she explodes. "ILLUMI!"

I stand up, she's a vision, a panting mess, all flushed and spread on her bed, still riding out the orgasm I give her. The maid dress only makes me want to fuck her until she can't beg anymore.

I'm painfully erect. I unzip my pants and before I free my dick a wave of realization hits me. What the fuck I'm doing? She's drunk and I'm... I zip the pants back, cover Yeliz with the blanks, and storm out of her room.

**** ****

I wake up to the worst headache I've ever felt. I can't remember anything of last night past the third toast. I think I danced with Hisoka and Zels while Illumi watched us but I'm not sure. At least I had a nice dream of kissing Illumi in his car and then he... A wet dream with Illumi. I giggle.

Regret it immediately because of the hangover; is killing me. I'm still on my maid clothes but I couldn't care less. I look at the clock. 8 pm. What a party. Thank god is Friday... Well, Saturday. I just lost a day of my life. Thank god I'm free this weekend too. Let's go back to sleep.

\---- ----

It's almost Christmas. My project with Hisoka is progressing smoothly and as well as my relationship with the tree of them. I'm able to spend time with Illumi each time I'm on duty on the Council or meet Hisoka at the library.

I'm pretty sure by now he knows about my crush on his friend and he's helping me in his own twisted way. The only thing that spoils my happiness is Zels. She's always there near Illumi. I know is only logic, they are dating and are friends, but well, I can't help but feel a stingy pain in my heart each time I saw them together.

This Christmas season is my turn to attend the maid café. Is one of the busiest seasons of the year and of course I can't have a vacation. I heard the doorbell ring, announcing new customers arriving and I go to greet them.

"Welcome, Mast-."

"Hey, Kittycat~." A smiling Hisoka is saluting me. Behind him are Illumi and Zels. "When you talk to me about your job you get me curious. What a nice place~." He comments, taking off his scarf.

"H-Hello..." Keep it professional, you are working. "Masters, Mistress. If you are so kind as to follow me to your table." I bow and walk to the end of the room, signaling them their seats.

"Is just as when we are in your house, baby doll~." Zels chuckles, once again, clinging onto his arm. Illumi nods, indifferent. "Thank you, Yeliz."

"We like to order...~." I take note and go to the kitchen to prepare it. A hot chocolate and two black coffees. I came back with all and some sweets on the house. I bow and retreat.

I can't help but sneak glances at them. She is between the men, all smiling. Such a bucolic scene. Then Zels puts out a couple of gifts and handles it to them. Illumi nods, slightly smiling, and is pulled into a hug and a kiss.

Hisoka grabs the woman's head and kisses her passionately. I see how Illumi frowns but does nothing else, unwrapping his gift. They really have a strange relationship. Then the men put out their own gifts for the rest and the scene repeats itself, this time is Illumi who is kissed passionately by Hisoka and this last one receives a sweet peck on the lips from Zels.

They stay here a couple of hours before leaving. I didn't have much more time to spy on them because of the number of customers I had to attend. When they are about to go, they call for me.

"Everything right, Masters, Mistress?"

"Everything's been perfect, Kittycat~." Hisoka hugs me and steps out of Zels' way.

"Merry Christmas, Yel~." She also hugs me and waits for Illumi, who handles me a gift. A small package wrapped in silver and green.

"This is for your, Yeliz." I smile touched.

"Oh, guys. You shouldn't."

"Of course we should. You're our friend." Hisoka grins.

Illumi is trying to hide his face with his scarf while rushing out to the street followed by the other two, to no avail. I still can see his red cheeks. He's been behaving strangely around me since the Halloween party. I guess getting drunk in front of him didn't help my image, but I'm glad he isn't angry with me or something.

I wave goodbye to them and wait impatiently for the end of my shift to open the gift. This has made my night much more pleasant. After arriving at my room and shut the door I throw everything on the ground and focus on the gift.

I unwrap it slow and delicately. There is a black box with the iconic big Z brand from the Zoldyck family on the cover. His family owns a lot of business so I can't guess what he's gifted me.

When I open it and see what's inside, I gasp loudly, covering my mouth. A beautiful pair of long silver earrings with a round emerald at each end. How much these earrings cost? You know what? I'm not going to investigate. That's rude. This is a gift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **♥♥** **Lumi** **♥♥**

\--------------------------------

\---- Yesterday ----

Where do you work?

Hisoka knows

Why?

Do you need anything?

Nothing

Thank you

Sure (smile)

\---- Today ----

THANK YOU VERY MUCH ILLUMI

These are gorgeous

You really shouldn’t

(shy)

I’m glad you like it

Now I have to pick a gift for you

(shy)

And the others...

You don’t need to give me anything

Or them...

Is enough knowing you’ll wear them

When I can wear them?

Look so expensive

I don’t have any special occasion to

Just wear them

(Picture of you wearing the earrings)

Cute

I mean

They suit you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\---- ----

It's been several weeks since I can't meet with Hisoka because of the bad weather −even the classes have been canceled, tomorrow they start again−, so we've been calling on Discord to move forward on our project.

We have the cameras on so I can be sure he's working and not playing games or whatever. I can see his living room from the angle of his camera. Pretty neat. I expected much more... Chaos.

He's sitting opposite to a large crystal door covered by beige under curtains – the curtains are light blue−. I can see two large sofas making an L form, a TV, and some plants and shelves adorning the space. I suppose he's sitting on a stool with his laptop on the counter kitchen.

“Ok I already have this part finished.”

 _“Perfect. I’ve proofread all we’ve written until now. I think we’re good for now.”_ He smiles mischievously.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Hisoka. And no. Beside we don't have much left to finish it.”

_“Come on! A little break.”_

“We just came back from a break!” He laughs.

_Ding Dong._

_“Gimme a sec.”_ He stands up to attend the door. Who could be? Is pouring outside.

 _“Did she really come?”_ Another masculine voice that isn’t Hisoka’s.

When I return the focus at the laptop my jaw drops. In the screen there is Illumi, half naked, wearing only a towel to cover his private parts and drying his long hair with another one.

I’m can take my eyes off his toned figure; those muscles that contract with every movement; his well-defined abs down to the V line that almost shows his... − _ejem_ −, his long firm legs...

 _“Baby doll!”_ A woman lunches herself at Illumi, knocking both of them onto the couch.

_“THE TOWEL! ZELS, YOU’RE DRENCHED”_

_“I see you are ready baby doll”._ She laughs. I can see anything as they are cevered by the couch backrest. Hisoka comes into sight, smiling.

_“Sorry, Kittycat. We really need to leave it like this. I forgot tonight we had a pajama party. Bye.”_

He hangs up and I’m staying there, dumbfounded. What has just happened? Whatever. I don’t care. Is already super late. I’m going to sleep, feeling that piercing pain in my heart.

Hisoka apologized the next day and invited me to his house to finish the project and the presentation. Of course, knowing he lives with Illumi I'm not refusing.

We expose it next week and I think we'll have one of the best grades, if not THE best. Illumi is been so kind as to bring us snacks and refreshments while we were working. Now that we are finished, Hisoka excuses himself saying he's buying dinner and gets out of the house.

I'm alone with Illumi, both sit near each other. We're having a small talk. I can tell he feels more comfortable with me now, the same as I with him. We are so close to each other that I can feel is warm. I need all my self-control to keep me from staring at him drooling.

I didn't notice we're getting closer and closer while talking. I don't think we're saying anything coherent because our lips are almost touching. 

"Hey, baby doll-." Illumi and I jump back to our original positions when Zels opens the main door. She has stopped at the scene and seems shocked, but quickly change her expression to a sweet smile. "Oh, Yeliz! You're here too."

"Hisoka invited me to finish our project." I feel the need to excuse myself.

"Hmm."

"He went to buy dinner." Says Illumi, standing up and going to his room.

An uncomfortable silence felt off when we women are left alone. Then Zels approaches me, stopping in front of me without sitting down, arms crossed.

"I already suspect it but, is true that you have a crush on my baby doll, eh?" Zels asks me. I'm burning bright red.

"Well... I- You-..." She looks at me expectantly. I can't tell if she is angry or what. "Yes. I like Illumi." I confess in a low voice, with my head down.

"But you know you can't have him, right?" She lifts my head, putting is fingers under my chin, to make me gaze into her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry." The tears from a pool in my eyelids, threatening with fall.

"Is ok, Kittycat~." She smiles at me, then turns around and walks into the kitchen. "As long as you know."

After this warning, I can't stay any longer in this house. I grab my things in a rush and storm out the house, nearly knocking down Hisoka.

"Hey, Kittycat! Where are you going?"

\---- ----

Several days have passed since the incident. I've tried to avoid both Illumi and Zels as much as I could. I had to maintain contact with Hisoka because of the project, but we already did the presentation and this is it. I'm cutting this friendship for good.

Friday. I just finish the last class of the year. Is done. I pass my first year of college. Is been amazing until a couple of weeks ago, when all my dreams where ruthlessly shattered.

God, I still feel embarrassed that I almost kiss someone's boyfriend. Before I start crying in public, I run to the restroom to refresh myself.

"Oh, god! Hisoka!" Several moans come from one of the bathroom boxes.

"Come on, love~. Moan louder. I barely can hear you."

"Everyone can hear me, honey." A feminine voice cries in pleasure. Zels?

"Isn't that why we have sex in public places?" More moans. "To make it exciting~?"

"Keep going!"

Several more bangs on the door mixing with clearly louder moans from both parts were all they need to finish. I stood there, open-mouthed, not knowing how to react. When they come out, they stop, eyes widen in surprise.

"Kittycat~." Hisoka smiles. He has exactly the same appearance that the first time, back when I met him.

"How could you do this?" I utter, getting angrier for the second.

"Sex? Easy-."

"BETRAY ILLUMI LIKE THIS." I explode.

"What are you talking about, Yeliz?" Zels scoffs. "Besides, I don't think this any of your business. You disappear without announce and know you try and lecture us?"

"This is not going to end like this. I won't allow you to this to him."

I can hide it from Illumi. He doesn't deserve this. I storm out the restroom and walk straight towards the Student Council Room. Knock, knock, knock. The smooth voice of Illumi orders me to enter. I poke my head between the double doors.

"Illumi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have something important to tell you."

"Sure. Come in." He leaves aside the papers he's working on and pays me his full attention. "Are you ok? It's been a while since I last saw you. You went without-."

"Is about Zels." I interrupt him, sitting at his desk, in front of him. "And Hisoka."

"What about them?" I think the best I can do is tell it at once.

"I FOUND THEM HAVING SEX ON THE WOMEN RESTROOM IN THE EAST WING!" I didn't mean to shout but...

"..." Illumi is speechless. His eyes are narrow and his eyebrows almost touching above his nose. "Again..." He holds his head, supporting his arms on the desk. I gasp.

"Again? What do you mean again? This has happened before?"

"Several times..." He sounds defeated.

"Why do you consent to it?"

"I don't know... I can do anything."

"Of course you can!" You should talk to them. Right now." I smack the desk and stand up indignant, knocking down the chair in the process. Illumi looks at me quite shocked but nods in the end.

"You're right."

He grabs his phone and starts tipping. He's frowning the whole time; he almost drops his phone at some point, flushed. After a few minutes, he sights and shut the phone.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"But Zels..."

"I'm done with her. I can't anymore. She can do whatever she likes. I'm not her nanny."

He stands up from his chair and grabs his coat; then puts an arm around my waist walking me towards the exit. "Do you like sushi?"

\---- ----

He took me to a sushi restaurant and we had a nice diner. I've been careful to not mention any of their friends so the evening wasn't ruined. After dinner, he drove me to his home for coffee.

"Hisoka...?" I ask when he closes the door.

"He isn't coming." He says calmly. "Do you want something specific?"

"Anything is fine." I smile.

We sit on the couch, enjoying each other company. I hope I can at least ease his pain. Although he seems fine, not like a heartbroken person should look at all. Maybe a little nervous, but fine in general.

"I should leave. Is getting late." I say sweetly.

He doesn't answer, just looks at me, clearly thinking about something. Then he nods, like giving consent to that thing he's been pondering. 

He gets close to me, sitting in a way our bodies slightly touch each other. I flush. He leads his hand to my neck and gently pulls me to him, pressing his lips with mine. I respond to it by instinct, leaning forward, letting him play with my tongue, resting my hands on his chest.

I feel his other arm rounding my waist as his hand tugs my hair, turning my head to his liking, leading the kiss. I moan to his touch. I slid my hands down his torso and caress beneath the fabric, feeling his warm skin, his toned torso. He moans to my touch.

We pull apart and look into each other's eyes. I'm painting slightly while he's perfectly fine. He stands up and guides me to his room then closes the door.

Once inside he took his shirt off and turn to approach me. I sigh deeply as I run my hand through his abs. He pushes me on to the bed and leans over me, getting between my legs. His smooth hair falling on both sides of my head. I caress and collect it in a handful to kiss him again.

He slides his hands beneath my clothes, stripping them off as he caresses up my body. He kisses my jawline, my neck, my collarbone, leaving a trail of saliva and surely red marks down to my breast, where he sucks and pinches my nipples. I try to suppress the moans, or at least don't make them loud.

"Don't." He orders, looking into my eyes. "Moan." Just that command makes shivers run down my spine, effectively gaining a deep moan out of me. "Good girl." He resumes his attentions. Going down my stomach to the waistband of my skirt. His hair deliciously tickling me as it follows him.

He slowly removes the remaining of my clothes and kneels on the floor, positioning himself between my legs, which he rounds with his arms. Just as in my dream.

"It wasn't a dream."

"What?" I moan louder at the sudden sensation.

He's biting my inner thighs, gently, scratching it with teeth and nails, enjoying the sounds I make. He goes all the length of my legs and back, avoiding the place that I most like for him to attend.

Once all my body is cover by his love-bite marks and saliva he stands up and admires his panting masterpiece.

"Beautiful." His gaze examining all of me. I feel his hunger.

He unbuttons his pants and slides them down his legs along with his briefs, allowing me to admire his dick in all his erect glory. He smirks when I bite my lip, stroking himself.

"Beg." Oh, fuck. I like this game. I'm already dripping wet.

"Please..." He raises an eyebrow. "Please master, can I have it?" He nods, satisfied.

"On your knees." I want him bad.

I kneel on the edge of the bed as he's commanded me. He caresses my face, still stroking himself with his other hand. A thumb gets inside my mouth, playing with my tongue, opening my mouth. I stick my tongue out, ready for what comes next.

His salty tip meets my tongue, pushing further inside. His hand slides to the back of my head, grabbing a handful, to keep me in place. I open as wide as I can, already feeling my mouth full. He isn't even half inside.

He starts to thrust, slowly, letting me adjust to it. Once I'm accustomed, he doesn't doubt in hit the back of my throat, making me gag. He growls, pleased, at the sensation. He likes it, feeling my saliva wetting him entirely, the excess dripping from the corners of my mouth, falling on my thighs.

I feel him twitching in my tongue, about to cum in the back of my throat. I ready myself for the outcome, but it never comes. He pulls out and looks into my eyes. What self-control.

"Beg."

"Master..." I must be a sight. A panting mess, all flushed and showered in saliva. He is also slightly painting, a tint of red on his cheeks.

He lowers his hand and introduces a finger inside me while rubbing my clit with his thumb. I throw back my head moaning, grabbing his arm for support.

"There is something that bothers me for a while." I can't answer. I'm overwhelmed by pleasure. "I don't like other people calling you Kittycat."

He then inserts another finger and thrust further, curving them inside. My eyes widen and a pitch high moan escapes my throat. He then stops the thrusting, still playing with his fingers, moving them inside and outside, slowly.

"Do you like it when other people call you that?"

"N-no..." I whimper. He leans forward to whisper in my hear.

"Good, because you are my Kitty. Only I can call you that. Understood?" I nod, moaning at the shivers his breath is sending through me.

"Yes, master..." He's still moving his fingers unsatisfactorily. I tug his arm to signal it.

"Beg." He whispers against my lips, locking his gaze with mine.

"Master, please. Let me cum, please." He smirks and pushes me down the bed once again.

Only this time he spread my legs and shoves his dick inside at once. I gasp for air. I already knew he's big, but this is another level of fullness. I feel him stretching my walls with only being inside. I claw at his shoulders and moan, begging for more.

He kisses me, satisfied, and grabs my neck, gently pressing it, enough to give me the pleasure I'm seeking. He starts moving in and out, gaining pace, clawing at my thigh, growling each time he comes back in.

"Whose Kitty you are?" Each word is accompanied by a deeper thrust.

"Masters." I manage to moan.

"Who's your master?"

"You!" I burst with the confession. He still riding me with no signs of ending. "I'm Illumi's Kitty!"

"Such a good kitty you are." He whispers in my ear and nibbles my ear lobe, descending to my neck, licking all the path to bite hard at the end.

"Ah! Yes! Ahh-!"

After several orgasms I know he's close to his orgasm thanks to his grip getting tight around my neck and his thrust becoming slower and deeper. I'm close to it again myself.

I stretch my hand and pull him into a kiss that he responds, letting his tongue moves inside my mouth. We moan into each other until he came inside me with a low growl.

He removes himself from inside me and lays on the bed, pulling me onto his chest. We are both panting and pretty tired.

"I love you, Yeliz. I've been in love with you since I first saw you on the stage all those months ago." I push myself up to look at him.

"I- I'm the same!" I kiss him avidly while smiling.

He pulls me again onto his chest and hugs me tight, cuddling me to sleep. 

\---- ----

I woke up in an unfamiliar room with a familiar man. Illumi, hugging me, absolutely asleep. I smile. He's so gorgeous and cute at the same time. I run my fingers through his long hair and peck his lips. I get out of his bed carefully to not wake him up. I'm going to prepare breakfast for us. I whimper a little.

Looking myself in the mirror I can see why. I'm completely covered by red and purple love bites. There isn't a parch of skin that Illumi hasn't marked. I giggle, remembering the glorious last night. The first of many, I can tell.

I put on my panties and one of Illumi's shirts that fit me as a kneel dress. and step out of his bedroom, humming happily just to abruptly stop at the scene in front of me.

Zels and Hisoka are sitting on the couch. She's clearly pissed off. She stands up and walks towards me, crossing her arms once she has reached me, frowning. I won't be intimidated. I'm not the one in the wrong. I frown and cross my arms as well.

"What are you doing here?" I question them.

"What do you think, Yeliz?" She answers.

"If you are here to get Illumi back you've made a mistake." She doesn't answer nor change her demeanor. "You can go back. Illumi is mine now. I love him and he loves me." She is still quiet; I'm starting to feel nervous. "You don't deserve him..."

"You can have him." She interrupts me. What? "Is not him who I'm interested in." Hisoka then stands up, chuckling, and embraces her from behind, pecking her neck.

"B-but you said I couldn't have him..."

"I never say he was my boyfriend." She smirks. "Or mine in that kind of way."

"You call him your baby doll!"

"Because he is."

"I-." I'm utterly confused... Is she mocking me?

"Lumi and I are childhood friends. I just play the villain in his love life. I test anyone who wants to get close to my baby doll. If they're successful, I let them, even help them, to pass through his many layers of frozen walls to his heart." She confesses smiling. "Illumi's been desired because of his position as firstborn of the Zoldyck. He has money, looks, and power. Many gold-diggers had approached him all these years, even when we were in elementary school." Her face of disgust says more than her words. "Because he's completely oblivious to these matters since always, I'm the one in charge to protect him. Hisoka helps me with this task as well. He befriends the men and women and tests their intentions. Then brings them to me for the appropriate punishment or reward." When she finishes the explanation, she lovingly kisses the red-head.

"But I thought..."

At that moment Illumi gets out of the room, stretching and yawning, disheveled, and wearing only his briefs. He stops when he notices the scene.

"What's happening here? Weren't you two on a trip?" He asks, standing between them and me, like he wants to protect me.

"No~." They say at the same time, grinning.

When Illumi realizes what is happening and what has happened all this time, he looks between them and me.

"I can't believe you two."

"You're welcome, Doll~."

"Can someone, please, tell me what is happening?" I plead. Zels handles me her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Doll**

\---------------------------------

\---- XX.XX ----

xxxxx

xxxxx

\---- Yesterday ----

Yeliz has told me she found you on the restroom with Hisoka

Again?

So?

She’s convinced me to talk to you

Then talk

I’m quite busy

(smug face)

ZELS!

You are the Vice-President and he’s the Secretary of the Student Council

I don’t care you’re dating

You aren’t animals

Please, behave yourselves

Come on, Doll!

You’d do the same

If you weren’t so...

What do you mean?

If I weren’t what?

Kittycat~

(smug faces)

Don’t try to deny it

You want to fuck her senseless since you laid eyes on her at the opening ceremony

I don’t know what you’re talking about

Halloween

(smug face)

AHDJFJIFMKCFS

But you’re so righteous

So

I’m the President

I should be an example

blah blah blah

MAN UP AND DO HER

We’ll be out of town this weekend

You’ll have the house to yourselves

(smug faces)

GO FUCK HER

(bunch of emojis cheering)

How can you be so shameless?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Then, her boyfriend was Hisoka all this time. You weren’t mad at them because of them cheating on you...” I’m extremely embarrassed.

“What? NO!” Illumi yells.

“We used to date, Illumi and I. That was until last year of high school when we decide to remain friends. He is indeed my best friend; and I found Hisoka thanks to him.” She snuggles on his chest.

“They’ve been helping me to confess to you all this time...” He’s covering his face. “And in the meantime, they have been messing with both of us. Creating all these misunderstandings.”

“You’ve it all planned?”

“Well... We didn’t count on you catching us on the restroom~.” Hisoka chuckles, nibbling the woman’s neck.

“That has speed things up, but well...” They laugh.

“You’ve been playing me- us, all this time?” I feel so stupid.

“Yes, Kittycat~.”

“Never call her that again.” Illumi shot glares at Hisoka who raises his hand on surrender.

“You have done excellent work, Yeliz.” Zels pinches my cheek on approval. “I like you. You’re brave and have a pure heart. I’m sure Illumi will be very happy with you.”

“Of course I will.” Illumi pulls me into a kiss in which I melt, forgetting about the people leaving the room to give us privacy.


	4. Research Purposes (Chapter 13.5 Spider) (IllumixReaderxHisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13.5 of "Spider" (Y/n) and Hisoka deceive Illumi into playing with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This affair occurs in between the events on chapter 13 of "Spider" (yes, (I'll publish also publish ithere), located in Hisoka's room at Heaven's Arena. You can read this as a stand-alone one-shot because it doesn't affect the storyline. I wrote it to entertain the audience and contains mainly smut.
> 
> Well... Enjoy.

_July 4th. Day of Gon’s revenge match, and Killua’s first real match._

Killua wins.

"My baby is doing well too." I cheer making the book disappear.

"I may tell Illumi how are you calling his little brother~."

"He'll be enraged and maybe show around here." I smirk. "Yeah, tell Doll. I want to see him." He chuckles, putting out his phone.

A few minutes after my phone vibes. I smirk knowing who it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baby Doll**

\---------------------------------

\---- XX, XX ----

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

\---- Yesterday ----

I’d love to take your virginity, baby

How says I’m virgin

(smug face)

(angry face)

\---- Today ----

Who permitted you to address Killua in such a way?

He doesn’t mind

I do!

(roll eyes)

Aren’t you glad?

What?

Why?

I’m taking good care of him

You don’t need to worry

I guess you’re right...

As always

Besides

He prefers me

(evil smirk)

I’m coming to kill you

Room ######

I’m waiting, Doll~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I put my phone in my pocket, laughing. Hisoka receives another message and smirks. He looks at me with an eyebrow raise.

"Honey, what do you think about playing with him a little?" I lean towards him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"What do you have in mind, dove~."

"Researching."

\---- ----

That very same night Illumi arrived at Heaven's Arena and didn't bother to knock at the door, he smacked it open. Hisoka is currently out of his place but I'm already waiting for Illumi. I take a long warm shower to relax and doll myself for him.

I'm sitting, legs crossed on the couch and arms resting on the backrest, wearing a white nightgown who barely lives anything to imagination −although Illumi seems unfazed by that fact; he's come here to kill me−. I bite my bottom lip looking into his eyes.

He throws his needles at me but I don't move. I catch them with a hand after make them go slower with airflows. I discard all of them but one on the side table, and put that chosen one on my mouth, licking it like a lollipop.

"You've spent too much time with Hisoka." He sighs, defeated, sitting on the couch. I left the needle on the side table with the others, laughing.

"How are you, Baby Doll?" He faces me but doesn't answer. I chuckle. "I like to hire you, Lumi"

"What for?" He asks, skeptically.

"You don't just kill people, right?" He titles his head. "You're also hired to gain information and such." He nods.

"That's correct." I delicately slid next to him and whisper in his ear.

"I'm hiring you, Lumi, for research purposes."

"What kind of research?"

"You told me you aren't a virgin." He glances sternly at me. "I want you to show me what you know." I nibble his earlobe.

"I'm not a whore, (Y/n)." Illumi snaps, angry.

"I already told you, Lumi. This is for research purposes. To help you and me be better at our jobs." He frowns, still not convinced.

"How can that help us?" I cup his cheek.

"I guess you... In order to do your job sometimes you..."

"Yes. What is your point?" I straddle him, brushing my fingers through his hair.

"My point, my dear Doll, is that we can learn from each other. Knowledge is a necessity to succeed in any mission. Don't you agree?" He nods.

"I see. What do you suggest?"

"Ask questions... If we feel comfortable, maybe put things on practice."

"Deal. Where is Hisoka?" I smirk.

"Do you want him to participate too?" His eyes widen.

"No..."

"Sure..." I grin mischievously. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"..." He stares at me with those big black eyes. "It hasn't been required for any job."

"Good. You can learn how to now."

"I know how to kiss, (Y/n)."

"Prove it." I lean forward, brushing his long hair out of the way so I can round his neck with my arms, stopping millimeters away from his lips. "Kiss me." He presses his lips against mine and backs off almost immediately, not even closing his eyes. "That's it?"

"What's wrong?"

"That's barely a peck. You didn't close your eyes, nor try to move your lips or even use tongue." I'm not surprised but I'm disappointed.

"Tong-."

"You didn't even touch me. You didn't move your hands at all. I'm straddling you and you are there like a dead fish." I signal his hands resting on the couch.

"A kiss only needs-." I grab his hands and put them on my waist.

"Shut up. You clearly have zero idea of how this is done. Close your eyes. Move your lips and tongue. Touch me, feel me. You like to control, so control me while kissing me. Again." I demand.

He nods and presses his lips against mine once more, only this time he moves them. I move in sync with him. He titles his head, sliding his hand up through my back to the nape of my neck grabbing a handful of hair to move my head to his liking.

He slides his other hand down, caressing my hips, to land on my ass and squeezes it, making our lower bodies grind against each other, making me moan, which he takes advantage of to enter his tongue and tangle it with mine. So much better.

I slide my hand up and down his neck, chest, and abs. I grab the hem of his weird shirt, feeling his warm skin as I pull it off and throw it somewhere behind me. We break the kiss only a second before he grabs my head and pulls me to his lips again.

We kiss several minutes, fighting for the dominance, before pulling apart. I'm panting and he's perfectly fine but his cheeks are tinted with red.

"How did you like it, Doll?"

"I liked it." He squeezes my ass again and smirks. "You were right."

"I'm always right." I peck his nose.

"How many partners have you had, (Y/n)?"

"Hmmm… One?" His eyes narrow.

"Don't lie to me. You can't have been with Hisoka only."

"Why not?" He slowly walks his eyes up and down my body, then looks me in the eye with his questioning expression as if he was asking 'you could be with anyone, why only Hisoka?'. Ok, that makes me flush. "Is true, though. You?"

"Ok." He shrugs. "I've been with XXX."

"Wait, NO! You ARE a virgin. You didn't know how to kiss. How's possible?" I wail.

"I told you-."

"Was there penetration of any kind?" He stops.

"..." He stares at me again, giving me the same look. "It hasn't been necessary to accomplish the job."

"I KNEW IT." I stretch my arms to the sky, triumphant. "Were any of those XXX a male?"

"Yes."

"You jerk/suck them off? Did they

jerk/suck you?"

"Some did, others I did. Have you jerk and or suck Hisoka?" Literally, the first thing I did to him.

"Yes. Have you touch/eaten a woman?"

"Same answer." I smirk biting my lip. He rolls his eyes.

He seizes my hips and throws me upwards on the couch. He spreads my legs and leans in between, pulling apart my panties. I lean on my elbows.

"Are you sure you know how to?" He glares at me, annoyed at my chuckling remark. "Ok. I trust you. Just remove them completely, please."

He leans again between my legs and locks his eyes with mine. The sight is amazing; having a lethal gorgeous assassin about to eat me out is enough to get me off. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, brushing a lock of hair between his ear and getting closer to my heat. I bite my lip in anticipation.

"You're dripping, (Y/n)." He remarks with an almost imperceptible smile on his lips.

"Good, you know how to tease, let's cross tha- AH!" He gives me a lick, making me moan at the sudden contact.

"Shut up. Until I finish, you are only allowed to moan." He commands, which gains him a scoff. He frowns. Well, if he wants to play, we'll play.

"As you wish, Master Illumi." His eyes widen and the flush on his face deepens. He didn't expect it. I smirk. He narrows his eyes and raises an eyebrow.

As a response, he decides to tease me more, living a trail of bites along my inside thigh. Like the good girl I am, I moan freely at each scratch. Illumi reward me with a pleased smile and a finger caressing my folds. Just more tease.

"Master Illumi, please~." I purr.

He introduces a long slender finger inside, cupping me entirely with his hand, as he reaches to bite up my hips and waist, his long hair tickling me there where it falls. His calculated and precise movements make me shake my lower body, asking for more. How good it feels just with one finger!

"Stay still."

"Illumi~." I moan. He stops and looks at me. "Master~, please..." He resumes his ministration adding another finger and reaching for my breast with his other hand.

His mouth is leaving little bites along my belly up to my collarbone. Suddenly, he clutches the fabric of my nightgown and tears it apart getting me completely naked.

"Hisoka is going to be pissed off. That was one of his favorites."

"Shut up." He commands, adding a third finger, gaining a higher pace.

He cups my breast and pinches my nipple hard, which makes a surprising yelp escape my mouth. The other one is attended by his mouth. He swirls his tongue around, biting gently from time to time. I put my hands on his head.

"Oh, Master Illumi." I'm a moaning mess at this point. Who would have thought he can please me so well? "I'm close."

"Don't." He licks down my body and finally gives me his tongue.

He licks and sucks around my clit; his fingers didn't miss a single hit on the right spot, keeping perfect rhythm. All of his movements are synchronized, leading me to de edge. I can't think straight anymore. If he wants me to beg, I'll beg.

"Master Illumi, please, PLEASE! Let me cum. OH GOD! ILLUMI~! I BEG YOU!"

"Cum." So sparse in words but I'll gladly obey. Those three letters are enough to bring me my release.

I cum hard, all over his fingers and mouth. I'm panting heavily, riding out the exploding orgasm. I gaze at him as I can, still laying down. He's standing on his knees. He gazes me back and swallows, cleaning my dripping fluids from his mouth with his hand. I moan again.

"How did you like it, (Y/n)?" He mimics my words. I purr in response. "I told you there was no need for intercourse after." He sits back on the couch.

"What? NO!" I quickly sit up and reach for his groin. "Illumi you're rock hard. Don't tell me you left without release all those times?" He shrugs.

I get on my knees between his legs. He's relaxed against the backrest watching me unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, expressionless. He's so annoying. I use his thighs as a supporting point to climb up to catch his lips. I move mine tenderly, letting slid my tongue inside to find his. He quickly responds caressing my neck and pulling me to deepen it.

"Does Master Illumi like kissing?" I tease him when I pull apart. His breath is slightly speedier than normal.

"I do." I peck his lips before slid down my hands back to his erection. He let escape a soft moan when I touch him.

"Please, Master Illumi." I whisper on his ear, then kiss his neck. "Allow me to help you release." Without waiting for an answer I get on my knees, leaving a track of bites and kisses down his torso.

I tug at his remaining clothes. He pushes himself up to help me get him naked. I slip his pants and underwear off him and position myself between him again. His dick is twitching, hard against his toned abdomen. I delicately grab it and stroke him up and down, looking into his eyes, closed by pleasure.

"Suck me." I don't think he wanted to moan as if he was begging. I like it.

I stand on my knees and stick my tongue out, without breaking eye contact. I lick the tip, sill pumping the bottom of his dick. He shudders and lets out a deep moan. Then, I put the tip inside my mouth and suck, pulling away with a pop sound.

I repeat the move a couple of times before keeping it inside, swirling my tongue around it. Illumi's deep moans point me that I'm doing good. So, I move down forward until I got him entirely on my mouth, sliding my now free hand to gently squeeze his balls.

I start bobbing my head up and down his length. I feel Illumi's hand patting my head, gripping a handful of hair when he's getting close. His sounds are deep and quickened. I get down once more, taking him beyond my throat and swallowing, sliding my tongue up and down. He lets out a groan and tries to keep me there. Sorry, Baby Doll, I have other plans for you.

I smack his hand from my head, seizing his arm to pull him to the ground. Once I have him laying upwards on the floor, I straddle him, grinding my wetness on his twitching erection.

"Now, as promised, I'm taking your virginity."

"(Y/n)!" He moans deeply as I slid him inside me, clawing at my thighs.

I also moan at the sensation of being filled up, throwing my head back. Resting my hands on Illumi's chest to support me. Touching him, I start grinding and moving up and down. He starts moving too when the pace is settled, learning fast what it feels good.

He tries to roll to be on top but I stop him, clenching my hand around his neck gently, keeping him on the ground. I lean to whisper in his ear.

"No, Master Illumi. Stay right there." He moans.

I resume moving, as well as him, as I kiss him passionately. He caresses my cheek and grabs my head, responding to it. Our moans muffled against each other. I caress his collarbone and torso with my free hand, feeling my bliss coming. He is close too. I quicken the pace, gently tightening my grip around Illumi's neck. I came with a loud moan, still riding him until he tenses and explode inside me with a loud growl.

Heavily panting I let my body drops over his. He recovers first and taking advantage of my weakened state, rolls us to get on top of me, grabbing at my thigh. I look into his eyes, filled with lust. I chuckle and kiss him. He wants more.

"Have you been with more than one partner at the same time, Doll?"

"No." He answers while kissing.

"Do you want to?" I smirk.

Before he can answer, Hisoka's shadow covers his face. He's been in the room since I was sucking Illumi. The assassin was so into it, that he didn't feel Hisoka's aura nor hear the water running in the bathroom.

Illumi's surprised expression looks up to Hisoka, who has his long thick erection just in front of his face, his legs at both sides of my head. He's been careful enough to not step on my hair.

"I bet he wants~." Hisoka is naked, dripping wet from his shower.

"When-."

"Shh, Master Illumi, is meal time~."

Hisoka reaches for Illumi's slightly opened mouth, introducing his thumb in, pulling him to his twitching shaft. I can tell Illumi isn't thinking straight right now, he's lightheaded enough to swallow Hisoka in one move, without complaining. I feel him getting hard again inside me. Hisoka moans, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips.

In synchrony with him, Illumi bobs his head, making the huge dick disappear almost entirely. The magician has his hand collecting his long hair in a messy ponytail. Hisoka looks into my eyes licking his lips, letting out deep moans each time Illumi eats him completely. I can see Illumi's throat getting filled. Such an erotic view makes me clench my walls around Illumi, who lets a muffled moan out.

"Master Illumi, it seems you are neglecting our dove down there~."

Illumi pulls out, breathing heavily, saliva dripping from his mouth, and looks at me. I bit my lips and thrust my hips. He growls and starts thrusting back, deep inside, seizing my waist. I throw my head back as Hisoka kneels. I put my hand around his thighs to have a point of reference.

"Put that mouth to work, dove~."

I open my mouth and stick my tongue out. He shoves his dick in and thrusts until reaching my throat, keeping it there. I swallow his tip, delighting in his moans. He then pulls out and thrusts back, keeping that pace.

"Oh, dove~. You're the best~. If you could see how lewd you look right now, taking Illumi at the same time as me~." I moan and twitch. "You deserve a reward~."

He bends over to tend to my clit −while Illumi keeps thrusting holding me by my waist−, brushing his big hands over my sensitive skin, caressing my belly and hips, up to my thighs, making me moan against his dick. I open my legs more by instinct.

I almost cum immediately at the sensation of Illumi's big dick hitting on the right place each time, and Hisoka's huge shaft ponding deep at my throat adding the skillful warm tongue working marvelously on me, licking and sucking just right. Their combined moans intensify the whole picture.

Hisoka's hands move behind from my back to my ass as he thrust harder, swirling his tongue and scratching my clit with his teeth. I round his waist and claw his ass, getting ready for his shoot.

It never came. He pulls away, still licking my clit. I breathe deep, trying not to choke between the moans and the great amount of saliva dripping off my mouth. Hisoka stands up and walks behind Illumi.

He clutches Illumi's ass and, stroking himself a little more, cums over it. Illumi lets out a surprised yelp and looks over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He intended to sound intimidating but the moans don't help him.

"Lubricating my dear master~." He answers, bending over Illumi and biting his shoulder. "Dove, attend to him too~."

I stand up and round Illumi's neck with my arms, pulling him to me. I kiss him and caress his long hair as I move my hips to gain pace again. He doesn't move but responds to the kiss caressing from my breast to my thigh through my waist with one hand, the other at my head's side to support his body. He moves his mouth to my neck, biting all over. He already knows the spots that I like the most.

"Perfect posture~." Hisoka moans. I look over Illumi's shoulder to observe his movements. "Are you always this clean~?" He chuckles.

He uses his cum as lubricant and introduces one finger. Illumi moans unwillingly against my skin, shaking and breathing heavily. I try to distract him by biting him and caressing over his perfect body. He responds to my intentions well.

"Doll, can you tell me how many fingers do you have inside~?"

"Two..." He groans, biting my neck.

"Good Doll~." Hisoka grins.

He keeps thrusting inside Illumi, adding finger after finger. I know because Illumi starts thrusting again and his moans are more frequent.

"I think you are ready, Doll~. Relax." I look at Hisoka.

He grabs his shaft with one hand and spread Illumi with the other, slowly shoving his enormity it inside him, closing his eyes because of the effort to fight the pressure. His face has the arousal tint of red and he's sweated all over. Once his completely inside, he runs his fingers through his hair and winks at me.

"Fuck, Illumi, your so, so tight~." He says as he slaps him, who responds growling.

Illumi's expression is priceless as well. While Hisoka is introducing himself in Illumi, the last one is exactly over me, face to face, absolutely flushed, a panting mess, mouth open letting the tongue hang out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. I clench my walls around him on purpose to see the creeping pleasure reach his throat as he lets out the most pleasured moan that I heard from him until now.

"We're good to go~."

Hisoka grabs mi thighs and start ponding inside Illumi, moving us all at his quick and rough path. Our moans and growls are all mixed together, filling the room. Suddenly, Illumi is pulled away from me. Hisoka has tugged his long hair and has a hand on his neck, making Illumi arch his back, facing to the ceiling, almost to him.

"You feel that, Doll~?" Hisoka licks his cheek. "I'm almost there~."

"Fuck..." Illumi moans and with that, he cums again, leading me to mine as well.

"Dove, suck him again. I want to see how well he eats you~." I smirk. I slid Illumi out and turn around to put him in my mouth, as I reach for both their balls. "Ah~, Dove~, Good girl~. Open your legs. Good. Now, Doll, reward her~."

Hisoka frees him as he keeps pounding inside, hands gripping Illumi's ass, spreading him. Illumi bends over and pushes my legs apart, even more, spreading my wide open before digging himself in me. I feel him clawing at my inner thighs, his tongue swirling around my clit, thrusting inside and back up, repeating the moves at the right time, introducing two, three fingers, moving them. I bob my head up and down to take him deeper.

"What a vision, my pets~!" Hisoka moans and slaps Illumi's ass once more before we all cum one after another.

I crawl out under Illumi before he collapses onto the ground. Hisoka slides his dick out of him and admires how is cum drips out his hole, licking his lips, then looks at me with his predatory gaze. Illumi's own cum is dripping from my mouth, as I couldn't swallow all.

He reaches for me and pulls me towards him, licking Illumi's remaining cum from my face, then kissing me.

"Doll, upwards~." Hisoka commands. Illumi rolls over him. "Spread your legs~."

Illumi is really enticing, panting heavily, spread on the floor cover in Hisoka's cum, completely flushed, disinhibited. Gorgeous.

Hisoka positions himself between his legs again and easily shoves his dick inside once more, helping himself by seizing Illumi's hips and pushing. Once settled, he grabs the assassin's erection and strokes him. Illumi shakes and moans beneath Hisoka, throwing his head back.

"Dove, straddle him again, facing me~." He winks at me extending his other hand. I take it. Hisoka lead Illumi's dick inside me, and once again I feel him filling me full. "Put your legs on his thighs and move."

Hisoka puts one hand and on my hip and the other one on Illumi's and starts pounding. The strength he has to be able to move us both at the same time. Illumi grips my other hip and breast as Hisoka lean to kiss me. I can only let myself go in pleasure. Illumi and I don't last much longer. Hisoka retreat observing our collapsed bodies, mine over Illumi's, he's still hard, twitching.

"Come here, Dove~." He pats his lap, sitting against the couch seat.

"Hisoka..." I moan. I don't think I can stand another ride.

"The last one, I promise. I want you for myself only too~."

I straddle him and moan. I can't forget how good he feels. I kiss him, feeling him, biting his lips and neck. He embraces me, kisses me back, from neck to mouth, tangling our tongues. I round his neck and stroke his hair; he moans and I start riding. He grasps the nape of my neck and my waist to lay me on the floor and take control of the tempo, pounding slow and deep, leaning over me, mouth to mouth.

"You are mine, Dove~." He states between kisses.

"Hisoka-ah~."

"Say it~." He bites my neck below my earlobe.

"I-I'm yours" I moan.

Hisoka grabs me by the neck and we melt into a rough kiss. I cum for the last time just before him. The last thing I remember before blackout is his pleasured smile while cumming and his hand on my cheek.

\---- ----

I wake up in bed, naked but showered. By my side, sleeping is Illumi, also naked and showered. I lean over him and kiss him. He opens his eyes and gazes at me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I chuckle. He reaches his hand to caress my cheek as if he wants to assure isn't a dream.

"Glad you're still alive~." Hisoka steps out of the bathroom naked, as usual, drying his hair with a towel. Illumi snaps and gets up.

"I expect the payment on time, (Y/n)." Says once is dressed.

"You know how much that nightgown cost, Doll~?" Growls Hisoka laying up on the bed beside me, passing an arm over my hips as he signals the white rags on the floor. "You can take yourself for paid."

"Besides, Baby Doll, you aren't a whore, right?" I add, smirking. Illumi’s angered flushed face is so cute. He turns around and walks to leave the room. "By the way, thank you for gifting me your virginity." He slams the main door, almost breaking it. I laugh.

"He was a virgin?"


	5. Bored (II), I didn't know I was (feat. Chrollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bára runs away. What a naughty little mouse she is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part that... well yes, my friend asked for it so...
> 
> Same rules aply, if you don't like the Oc just put yourselves wherever you want.
> 
> Enjoy.

It's been one week since the Heaven's Arena favorite psycho couple, Zels and Hisoka, adopted their newest pet-toy Bára. They've been disturbing the little girl non-stop as they had forced her to move in with them.

Each time Bára is trying to train her nen, there she is, Zels, coming unannounced on her room, laying Bára down on the floor −from her previous sitting meditating position− and kissing her neck before stealing her lips, groping her all over.

Then Hisoka, entering her shower time whenever he pleases, looking at her naked body, licking his lips, silently announcing what's coming next.

Sometimes both of them are preying on poor little Bára at the same time; those are the most exhausting times. Not a moment of peace for her, as the couple uses her as a free therapy against boredom.

The lack of privacy might be the worst, followed closely by the lack of a true love life. Bára was never one to have trouble finding a partner, but now, she can't even think about try and go on a date with someone.

The toxic crazy couple watches her every move closely. Following her or appearing suddenly wherever she is at the moment. They even hack on her phone! And don't think about telling them to fuck off, that might be the end of the poor little Bára.

She is tired, so tired. She can't anymore. She just wants to be free once again. How she curses the day she approached Hisoka out of worrisome. If she could go back in time, she wouldn't do it again. This will be the last those psychos know about her.

\---- ----

Zels is coming back to Hisoka's floor on Heaven's Arena from a business in the Azia continent. She is expecting to be welcomed by a warm hug from her favorite pet and a passionate kiss from her significant other.

What she wasn't expecting was a completely destroyed flat. The furniture all was broken, the glass windows all shattered, the shards scattered all over the room; the art, the pictures, and the walls vandalized and stabbed with the kitchen knives. Of course, no trace of her little pet or Hisoka.

She lets out all the bloodlust inside herself, engulfing the whole tower, walking back inside the elevator to go to her floor. She entered her flat slamming the door open. Hisoka is there, sitting on the couch semi-naked, reading some book, with a towel around his shoulder, hinting he's taken a shower.

"Love~. I guess you see the mess at home~."

"Where is Barbora?" She asks, reaching for Hisoka's neck, grabbing it hard.

"Love~." He moans. "She ran away." Zels stops before that sudden realization. Saddening, tears starting to form on her eyes.

"Why?" She whimpers, hiding her face on Hisoka's chest, who embraces her and pats her head to calm her. "Wasn't she happy with us? Didn't we treat her well?"

"Shh~."

"When did she go?"

"About a week ago." Zels stand up quickly, narrowing her eyes. "You were here then. What happened? Don't tell me she beat you, that's impossible and I know it."

"Actually, our little mouse is quite smart~. She deceived me into believing she was in her room all the time."

"How do you explain the mess then?"

"That... I have no idea~." Zels starts to sob again. "Love, don't worry. Illumi has already located her~."

"When? Where is she?" Her eyes wide open, excited. 

"She arrived at York New last night. She's been traveling around the world in a poor attempt to lose us."

"Why didn't Baby Doll bring her here already?"

"She's been a bad mouse. She deserves punishment, don't you think, Love~?" Hisoka wipes the tears from her now smiling face.

"You're right, honey." She leans to his touch.

SLAP. Hisoka's face is turned to the right because of the sudden hit Zels has given him. He looks at her from the corner of his eye, no moving an inch.

"Bad boys also deserve punishment." She says, serious. "You let her escape."

"Yes, Love~." SLAP. "Sorry, Mistress~." This last hit draws blood from Hisoka's lips.

"On your knees."

Zels gets up from him and walks to the kitchen to reach for her phone, then types some quick message, ignoring the kneeling man on the other side of the room. Once she's finished, she strips her clothes, slowly, letting Hisoka watch her.

"I'm going to shower now. When I come back, I want you in the same position."

"Yes, Mistress~." He licks his lips, savoring the blood.

He's rock-hard, so turned on by the enticing development in the events. Although, he was expecting this. He may, or may not, have let the little mouse escape on purpose to make Zels go berserk; to be punished by her. How he loves when she's in the dominant role.

She returns a few minutes later, all dripping wet from the water, naked, swinging her perfectly round hips as she moves to him and steps on his bulge.

"Seems like you behave." He looks up at her, eager. "You know what to do." She says, walking away to sit in her favorite armchair.

The perfect spot to observe how the man stands up to strip off his grey sweat pants. No need for more. At home, Hisoka always goes commando. He kneels again, opening his legs a little, letting on display his fully twitching erection.

"Good boy. Come to me."

At Zels command, Hisoka starts walking on all four until he reaches his Mistress hand, leaning into her touch. He rests his head on her legs, kisses her inner thigs, making her smile and moan softly.

She likes to see him like this. She is the only one who can see him this submissive and that turns her on. She opens her legs letting them rest on the armrest. Hisoka licks his lips at the sight. He can only thing in shove his huge dick inside that wet warm p-.

"Touch yourself, Hisoka. I want to hear you moan loud."

She reaches for his hand to introduce a couple of fingers in her mouth, wetting them before licking his palm. Hisoka moans, smiling, craving for her touch. Once he's wet enough, she drops the hand. Hisoka then reaches for his shaft, stroking it up and down slowly, looking into his Mistress's eyes.

His moans are loud and honest. He likes being seen by Zels, he drowns in the lewd expression she made when she watches him, either working out, showering, or in this kind of situations. The lustful gaze with what she looks at him leads him to the edge.

He imagines her touching herself, moaning his name while she cums wildly. That has happened several times. Hisoka arriving home to a moaning Zels, greeting him with open legs, inviting him to continue her pleasure. How he wants to see her touch herself right now.

He also imagines her touching him, not just observing how he obeys her command and pleases himself, but actually stretching her hand- no, even better, her delicious wet mouth, and fully eating him. He imagines how her tongue travels up and down his dick, savoring him, sucking and gently biting his tip.

He growls deep, feeling himself close. He stands upon his knees, throwing his head back in pleasure. A couple of strokes more and all his seed will land on Zels' belly and wet, warm, dripping p-.

"Stop." She commands, closing her legs and standing up.

She raises her leg and rests her foot on Hisoka's shoulder, pushing him down on the floor, laying him upwards. Looking at him from above, she steps on his almost bursting erection, a satisfying spark in her eyes.

"This is your punishment. If you dare to finish by yourself, Hisoka. I'll kill you." She walks away heading for the bedroom, leaving him there.

"Zels~." He moans again.

That's a tempting offer. Being killed by her surely would be a pleasant experience, but this build up heat is also delightful and, who knows, if he behaves maybe she let him finish tonight. That thought alone almost makes him cum.

\---- ----

It's been a month since Bára left her doomed life. A month since she has felt this free. No more psycho couple disturbing her training or intimate time. She's also been dating several guys. Finally, back to her old self.

She also has permitted herself to develop a habit. She goes every evening to a cute café not far away from her new house. She goes there because of a man. The first time she lay eyes on him she fell in love. Since then, she goes to take her afternoon coffee there.

She observes him from a safe distance, each time pondering if she should approach him and start a conversation, mainly so she stops looking and feeling like a stalker. She looks at him reading a different book each day, enjoying a black coffee.

(photo)

His black locks falling gracefully over his greyish eyes, his slim toned body clothes by a black shirt. She also pays close attention to him when he stands up to pay, fixing her gaze on his perfectly build ass covered by a pair of fitted black jeans.

Bára's thoughts go wild remembering all the times she has seen him at the café until then. It must be fate, right? She has made up her mind, she will go there and introduce herself. Who knows, maybe he's the one. She stands up, confident in today's look −she made sure to look extremely gorgeous−, and walks to him, heart running a thousand miles an hour.

He doesn't notice her, as focused on his book as he is. Bára sit down at his table on the chair in front of him and waits, smiling. Not to long after, he looks up from his book, at her. He smiles. He's even more handsome when he smiles.

"Excuse me, I didn't notice you. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Barbora. Sorry to interrupt your time, maybe I'm bothering you but... Well, I notice you came here every day and..."

"I'm Chrollo. A pleasure to meet you, Barbora." He stretches his hand, which she shakes.

"Pleasure... Y-yes, please, call me Bára." She can feel her cheeks growing hotter, maybe regretting having being that straightforward.

"Tell me, Bára, do you come here often?" He closes his books and leans back on his chair, giving her full attention.

"Well, yes. I move around a month ago and this café seemed idyllic." She sighs.

She's, of course, thinking of how idyllic the gorgeous man in front of her makes the café worth to visit. Not like the coffee or delicatessens are bad, they are quite tasty and enjoyable but is Chrollo what drags her there in the end.

"Do you live near, Chrollo?"

"Actually, no. I just love the atmosphere this café gives, and the coffee." He says, sipping from his mug. "If I'd wasn't so absorbed in reading, I'd have had another more reason to come to this café." He looks significantly at Bára, smiling.

"Oh, eh, ah-" The girl shutters, unable to manage that hidden compliment, making him chuckle. Her face is now completely red and she is cursing herself mentally for being this stupid.

"Look, I'm running late to an appointment." He says, looking at his watch. "What about we meet here again, tomorrow, same time." He stands up, taking his coat. "I'll be waiting for you." Winking at Bára, he steps out of the café.

It seems like it's been a good decision to greet him.

\---- ----

Another wonderful month has passed by for Bára. She's been meeting Chrollo at the café practically every day and she is in ecstasy. You could say they are dating or something close to that. Bára doesn't mind what label put to their relationship; she's happy to have found him.

Today he's running a little late to their appointment. Is nothing new but neither frequent. She crosses her legs and leans comfortably on the chair, watching through the window to see Chrollo when he enters the café. That peaceful thought alone makes her smile. But as soon as one of the people she never wanted to see again sits in front of her, her happiness disappears.

"Having fun, my little mouse~?"

"Z-Zels. W-what are you doing here? How did you-."

"How did I find you?" She laughs evilly.

Anyone can tell Bára is shocked and scared. Scared that her freedom will once again be taken from her. But what no one can tell is the rush that the sight of the older woman gives her. The pleasant shivers running through the little girl's body, making her wet. Zels has trained her well and she knows.

Bára is confused, feeling fear, and horny all at the same time. Is then when she realizes how much she misses Zels and Hisoka. The couple might be crazy, but they made her days an adventure, not knowing what expect for the day.

But she has made her mind long ago; she won't come back to them, no. She has earned her freedom and, as much as she misses them, that is more important... Right?

"You seem happy." Zels shows the girl her phone screen. A picture of Bára and Chrollo both enjoying a coffee together. "What a handsome man you have found."

"Leave him alone." Bára smacks the table by instinct, making the woman chuckle.

"Don't worry, little mouse. As long as you are an obedient pet, your Prince Charming won't suffer.

"I'm done with you and the other psycho." Her frown is deep and serious.

"We miss you, my little mouse. Hisoka is eager to stay between your legs once again."

Bára knows the woman's words are affecting her because of the wave of heat and wetness that hits her as she remembers how Hisoka feels deep inside her, after all, he took her virginity. At that moment, she notices Hisoka's lustful aura.

Bára looks behind her and sees him sitting at a table on the other side of the café, smiling mischievously at her. Bára can tell Hisoka wants to take her down right there, right now, but he's making an extreme exercise of auto-control; probably Zels' doing.

"S-stop. I don't need you anymore."

"Oh! Is Prince Charming up to it? Is he able to make you scream as we make you?"

"..."

"I bet he doesn't know you as we do." She mocks.

"It doesn't matter if we haven't done anything yet. I love him." Zels stops, confused.

"Love? Little mouse, how long do you know him? A week? A month?" Bára flinches on her chair. "You don't know him."

"I know him!" She snaps.

"What is his job?" Bára pauses. "Where does he live? What are his hobbies?"

"... He likes to read."

Bára doesn't know the answer to the other questions. Every time the topic comes, he changes the subject. That never bothered Bára, until know.

"You. Don't. Know. Him." Each word a slap of truth crossing Bára's face.

"I don't care. I have time to know him." Bára nods. She's decided she's not going to let Zels inside her head, as a good manipulator as she can be.

"Hm, Pity~." She hums, smiling. "Let's ask for his opinion, shall we?" Zels nod toward the window.

Bára turns to watch Chrollo through the window, crossing the road to enter the café, a smile on his face while trying to catch his breath.

"NO! Get lost!"

"Come to the bathroom, little mouse, and he won't be harmed." She whispers.

"Sorry babe, something came up. Have you ordered yet?" She smiles back at him, forcefully, slightly blushing as he strips off his coat and places it on the chair next to her. "Hey! Everything alright?" He looks at Zels.

"Yeah, everything alright. No, I didn't order, I was waiting for you." He leans to her, grabbing her head to kiss her sweetly. "She is-."

"Just a friend." Zels stands up next to Bára, smiling, then leans to kiss her cheek. A warning. "Is been nice to catch up, dear. I've really missed you." She turns around to kiss Chrollo, extremely close to his lips. "A true pleasure to meet you, handsome."

"Chrollo, if you must." He responds drily. The woman smiles and winks.

"I'll call you." Bára is not sure if she's talking to her or trying to steal his man, but she doesn't like her tone. Zels blows them a kiss before disappearing through the café's door with Hisoka.

"Who was that woman, Bára?" Chrollo asks sitting beside her, rounding her shoulders with his arm as if he wants to comfort her.

"Just a friend. We haven't seen each other for a long time." She pecks his lips. Chrollo relaxes and smiles at her.

"I'm really sorry for being late. Let me treat you to this one as an apology. Latte?" She nods.

"Sure. I'll go to the restroom for a moment." She watches him go to the counter before heading to the ladies' bathroom.

Bára reaches the last booth, no sign of Zels. Why is she doing this? She could have told Chrollo the truth and run away again; far away from them. Chrollo doesn't know nen, she can't risk his wellbeing. Yes, that's why.

It has nothing to do with the rush of pleasure that the thought of being punished by her Master and Mistress is sending through her body. Nothing to do with missing Hisoka's dick on her mouth, deep at her throat, keeping her from breathing until she's driven to madness. Nothing to do with wanting Zels to spank her as she made Bára eat her.

Nothing to do. She's obeying her Mistress just to assure Chrollo's wellbeing. Deep in thoughts, she sighs, relieved −or at least that is what she tells herself−, and turns around to hit someone. Soon enough she's being suffocated by breast and being hold in place by an arm sneaking around her waist.

"Such a good little mouse. Were you disappointed to not find me?"

Zels pushes Bára until her lower back hits the bath counter, then the woman lifts the girl to sit her on the basin and position herself between Bára's legs.

"Admit it, Barbora. You miss this." She whispers in her ear, her breath caressing her neck. "You miss us." Bára only moans before Zels smacks her lips against hers, introducing her tongue.

Bára wants to refuse her, push her away, and run to the other side of the country. But she responds, willingly, her body telling her this is what she's been missing all this time. Bára grabs the woman's head to deepen the kiss, rounding her waist with her legs, pulling her close.

"Good, little mouse~."

Zels gripped the girls' skirt pulling it up, revealing her underwear. A blush crept its way to Bára's cheek; a mix of embarrassment and guilty pleasure. Her panties are tear apart, leaving her defenseless in the starving gaze of the woman.

Zels pushed her down on the basin and Bára's head hitting the mirror. The woman leans over the girl to kiss her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. Bára's already given up to the pleasure, secretly wishing for her abuser's hands roam her body all over.

She's completely exposed to anyone who enters the bathroom. Zels' doesn't seem to give a fuck about that detail as she tears the girl's bra. The woman immobilizes Bára's arms behind her back and takes a few steps back, contemplating the view. The only thing Bára can do is look at Zels, pleadingly.

"So adorable. Already dripping wet." She chuckles. "Admit you miss this." She commands.

"I-I m-miss t-this." Bára let out but a whisper, so embarrassed.

"I can't hear you, little mouse~."

"I MISS THIS! I MISS YOU! I MISS HISOKA!" She screams, closing her eyes.

"Good girl, little mouse~."

Bára melt at the praising. She's now at the mercy of the woman, as many other times before. She wants her Mistress to touch her, to let her cum. She wants to feel her warm because now can only feel the cold contrast between her hot skin against the frozen marble of the basin.

"But you've been a bad little mouse, right?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"You deserve punishment."

"I deserve it, Mistress."

"On your knees."

Bára obeys, knowing what comes next. She walks on her knees toward Zels, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm glad you remember, little mouse." She pets her head, stroking down to her cheek. Bára leans to the familiar touch, purring with her eyes close.

"Lock the door, at least." Bára snaps her head to the door. Her mind is now awakened from the slumber that Zels had put her on.

Chrollo is standing there, leaning on the frame door. He isn't surprised, nor he's come to be a hero. He is no Prince Charming and Bára has just realized that, looking at his amused smile. Hisoka appears behind him, a mischievous grin painted on his face.

"Where is the fun in that, sweetheart?" She speaks to him so sweetly and familiar. Bára's eyes widen in fully understanding, she's been deceived.

"So, this is it? Her punishment?" Chrollo asks, signaling the half-naked girl kneeling on the floor.

"Oh, no! Chrollo, sweetheart, you have been her punishment." Zels's look into the girl's eyes smiling, caressing her head. "Made her believe she had escaped us, that she was free. Make her thought that she had been found her Prince Charming."

"When all that she was living was what you both let her live." Finishes Chrollo. Bára cursed at her stupidity.

"Would you like to join Mr. Handsome~?" Ask Hisoka, half moaning, embracing Chrollo from behind.

"You already involved me so, why not?" He chuckles as a response.

"Teleport us to her apartment, sweetheart."

\---- ----

"Are you kidding right?" Bára is so embarrassed that can look in the eye at any of the three figures observing her from their sitting positions on the couch.

"What's wrong, little mouse~? Don't you like the outfit?" Ask Hisoka, chuckling. "I think it suits you."

"But... This is the same as being naked..."

"You are practically naked now~." Hisoka remarks, licking his lips as if he was eating the girl. "But if you prefer to be naked~..."

"OK! I'll wear it." She let out a resigned sigh

"Where are you going, little mouse?" Zels asks, making Bara stops her steps towards the bathroom with the embarrassing outfit. "Change here."

Hisoka looks at the woman, amused. Chrollo is observing the girl's every move, fascinated at how someone can be so well trained to satisfied her Mistress commands. He then looks at Zels, expecting the next order.

The outfit is really embarrassing on its own, but forcing the girl to change in front of everyone is the next level. She first must strip off her clothes and then put on... that. The grey transparent lingerie may pass, but the accessories are the problem: a diadem with mouse ears, a pinkish chocker, and... a butt plug mouse tail.

"Are you leaving me aside again, love~." Hisoka asks. He's so eager to start to play.

"She doesn't need your help, honey. Isn't she a grown woman?" Zels has her gaze stick to the trembling girl. "Strip, little mouse. Don't rush it. I want to clearly see how the clothes slid down your pretty petite figure."

"Love~..." Hisoka moans. Bára is confused, she never had seen him that desperate.

"Ignore him. You see, he let you escape on purpose, so I'm punishing him too. He's been without release since you left." Bára gasps.

That explains why Hisoka is having a hard time controlling his bloodlust. But that also means he's going to make her pay when the woman lets him.

"How cruel, Zels." Chrollo chuckles.

"Now, no more chit-chat. Strip, Barbora."

The girl does as she's commanded to. Slowly she slips the already opened shirt down her arms, always feeling the hungry gaze of the three predators in front of her. Her bra was broken, so she isn't wearing it. Her skirt falls on the ground. Now she's completely naked.

"Little mouse~." Hisoka moans, touching himself under his pants.

"Proceed, Bára." Chrollo is leaning forward on the couch, paying close attention while he covers his mouth.

Bára slides the lingerie on her body, covering barely anything; the outfit consists of a bralette too small for her size so it only 'covers' her nipples with the piece of transparent fabric, and a thong that covers nothing, is just a strain of transparent discomfort.

"Now the accessories." Chrollo rushes.

He's enjoying this more than he thought. He moans a little, surprised when Zels slid a hand under his pants. He leans back and lets her do. Bára has no problem putting the diadem and the chocker. She stops when she grabs the butt plug though.

"Something wrong?" Zels asks. She has put out Chrollo's length, stripping off his pants, and is massaging it gently while he strips his shirt off.

"I-."

"Do you want Hisoka to help you?"

Bára was trying not to focus too much on the three predators, but when Hisoka is mentioned she looks at him. He's already naked, stroking himself, close to the edge. His eyes reflect his lustful desire. If Bára agrees, she will be rape for sure. Hisoka wouldn't listen to Zels anymore.

"N-no."

"Ok. Bára, on your fours with your butt up high facing us. Hisoka, stop. Go in front of her on your knees." In this position, all the intimacy of Bára was on display for Chrollo and Zels' sight. "Take the plug and play with yourself."

"Y-you have no shame!" Bára snaps, sitting to try and cover herself.

When she looks up at the two predators on the couch, she sees how Zels is standing up between Chrollo's legs, facing her. Chrollo unzips her dress, sliding it down her figure to let it fall on the ground.

He then seizes her waist and pulls her onto his lap, making her butt brush against his erection. She moves to tease him, pleased to hear his eager growl. Chrollo draws a trail of kisses along her back up to her neck to bite it hard, tearing apart her thong to push his dick inside her, earning a deep pleasured moan.

He also groans in pleasure, feeling the warmth of the woman around him. She starts to move, grinding her hips to satisfied both of them. Chrollo doesn't fall behind and also move his hips up and down, placing a hand on Zels breast and the other on her clit. Both of them looking at Bára, smiling, with eyes clouded by pleasure.

"Harder, Chrollo!" He bites her neck again, muffling a growl and roughening the fuck.

"Do you want that, Bára~?" Hisoka asks, mocking her. "Bad little mouse~. Go back in position. I'll play with you while you play with me~." He purrs in her ear while moving her back to the posture she was commanded to stay in.

Hisoka shoves his twitching dick in Bára's mouth and the plug inside his own, to get it wet. He pushes himself deep inside her mouth, reaching the back of her throat, as he leans over her and spread her ass, slowly introducing the plug inside and moving it.

"Do you like this little mouse~?" He thrust his hips, grabbing a handful of hair with his free hand to hold her in place, fucking her at last.

Bára moans and tries to resist. A hard task with that enormous member hitting the back of her throat and a foreign object stretching her insides. She feels Hisoka twitch, on the verge of releasing all his seed. She is close too. No one has touched her yet, but all the abuse and the sight of Chrollo fucking Zels just turns her on. Is when she feels a hard pain on his ass cheek that she loses it. Someone is spanking her.

At the same time, Hisoka takes advantage of his position to lick Zels clit, a pleasure he's been denied for near two months now. She's is also on the edge of cumming thanks to Chrollo's skills. The last, on his side, is enjoying the body of both girls, being the one who spanked Bára and is marking Zels.

Rolling her eyes, sending shivers around Hisoka, Bára cums. Hisoka follows her soon after, making her choke on the huge amount of cum. He slides himself out after giving her the last spank. Bára collapses on the ground, letting al the cum split out her mouth, trying to breathe.

"Good little mouse~." He moans, patting her head as he observes the other two. Zels is clearly cumming while Chrollo keeps thrusting, close to the end too. "But I think your punishment isn't finished yet~."

He grabs a handful of her hair and drags Bára to face the intimate part of Chrollo and Zels. Bára can observe how the huge dick of Chrollo enters Zels pussy again and again. She let herself drown in the moans and growls that the two of them are letting out. She acts out of instinct, sticking out her tongue to lick Chrollo's balls.

"Fuck!"

"Oh, little mouse~, what a view~!"

Hisoka opens Bára's legs and, once again ready for fuck, he shoves his length at once inside her. Bára gasps loudly, rolling her eyes as Hisoka thrust his hips deep inside her, spanking her each time.

"Don't stop, Bára." Chrollo growls.

She barely hears him between her own moans, but a hand grabs her hair and pulls her face to both Chrollo's and Zels' groins. She resumes her task, licking from down between his balls up to her clit, also savoring the woman's fluids on the man dick when she brushes her tongue in its path. Bára can't think straight, but she's enjoying this play.

With a couple of thrusts more, Chrollo finished deep inside Zels, at the same time the woman let herself go, leaning over him, both of them cumming with a loud moan and panting heavily.

Bára has cum several times by then, still licking and swallowing the fluids of those two. Hisoka last a little longer after release the first time, but when he cums, he fills the girl again. Hisoka slides out of her and Bára passes out on the floor, unable to continue.

\---- ----

"Call me again, Zels. Anytime." Chrollo kisses her.

"Little mouse is already bathed and sound sleep on the bed~." Hisoka informs, embracing her and kissing her neck. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very much." She giggles. "Did you have fun, sweetheart?"

"When you asked me to help you punish a bad mouse I never imagine this, Zels. But I admit It's been funny and these months with the girl hadn't been bad either. I like her."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll call you again." She kisses Chrollo before he steps out of their apartment on Hisoka's floor after being teleported.

"Let's go for another round~." Hisoka moans o her ear, undressing her as he runs his mouth over her skin.

"Yes~."

Bára is in her room, feign being asleep. She can deny that she has enjoyed the evening and has been missing this so bad; it had been so long since she has been so complete; since she has had so much fun. She loves her psycho parents so much that she's decided she will never run away from them again. Of course, having a normal life is good, but... Boring.

"Are you really going to let Chrollo near little mouse again~?" Bára pays attention to Hisoka's growling voice.

"Sure." She moans. "This has been fun. She just has to beg."

Good. If Bára behaves, maybe they let her call Chrollo to have fun.


	6. Run and Hide (HisokaxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your luck.
> 
> Of all the people, you had to catch his eye.Hisoka's eye.The most unpredictable, terrifying, crazy murderer on this Hunter Exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings ⚠️⚠️
> 
> SmutSemi Non-Con (Not so sure about this one but...) Blowjob. Handjob. Degradation. Humiliation. Praise. Teasing. Voyeur.
> 
> Consider yourselves warned.

**Fourth phase. Last day of the week. Night.**

Just your luck. Of all the people, you had to catch his eye.

Hisoka’s eye.

The most unpredictable, terrifying, crazy murderer on this Hunter Exam.

Your nightmare started a week ago, at the beginning of the fourth phase, right after setting foot on Zevil’s Island.

\---- ----

**The first day, after the arrival at Zevil's Island.**

You were one of the people who finished the tower in between; not being in the first group to get to the bottom, not in the last. So, after several people step down the boat and inside Zevil's Island, is finally your turn.

You decide to explore first as you don't have the slightest idea of who your target is. Thinking about it, it's going to be quite difficult to pinpoint your victim so, it's better to attack whoever comes across you and, with a little luck, the poor soul may be your goal.

You've been wandering around a few hours when you feel an ominous presence coming closer to you. All your senses are telling you to run for your life but you're unable to move, paralyze as a little deer blinded by lights.

The source of this overwhelming pressure appears through the forest, walking nonchalantly towards you. You know who he is. The person you absolutely don't want to meet at all cost in this year's Hunter Exam: Hisoka.

He's tall, well-built, with a scary expression in the form of a smile plastered on his face. He has his hungry-for-blood gaze set on you.

He exudes 'dangerous' through all his pores.

Exactly the reason why you should be running.

That's what you do or, better say, what you attempt to do. You don't know how he has done it, but a second ago he was just walking away from the trees and now he has pinned you against one. His big, strong hand gripping your neck, keeping you in place.

By instinct, you wrap your weak hands around his forearm in a lame attempt to move him or make him not choke you to death. What a pitiful creature you are now.

You're extremely scared, trembling, unable to look away from his golden eyes. Those eyes that mock you as he scans your pathetic shivering figure. He's enjoying to indecent levels your fear, rejoicing in your terrified state.

He lifts his free hand and you close your eyes, making the pool of tears forming on them fall down your cheeks, waiting for the worst.

"P-please don't k-kill m-me. Please." You hear him laugh but don't open your eyes. His frightening being is enough for you to want to disappear. The pressure of his aura is unbearable. You feel the air leave your lungs, being harder each time to breathe.

He closes the distance between your faces and breath over your mouth. You can feel his warm breath on your face and his lips as he moves them to speak. You don't dare to even withdraw your face.

"Why shouldn't I kill you~?" With a trembling hand, you reach your pocket and pull out your tag.

"I-I'll give it to you. Please, spare m-me." He takes your tag and laughs.

"I have your tag. What keeps me from killing you now~?" You barely can stop the sobs your body is unwillingly making. Hisoka tightens his grip around your neck, earning a whimper from you.

"P-please. I-I'll do whatever you want."

"What a tempting offer~." He says, softly running the tag he just took from you over your cleavage. "Look at me~." You open your eyes timidly, to meet his eyes right in front of you, scrutinizing your soul. "Good girl~. Do you want to live~?" You nod. "Then you have to prove your worth~."

"W-what-?" He squeezes your neck, burying his long nails in your flesh, hurting you on purpose.

"Shut up, love~, or I kill you now." You don't even dare to make a sound after that threat. You know he's perfectly capable of changing his mind in midsentence so better not upset him more. "If you want to leave the Island alive, run. Run and hide from me. Survive until the last day. If I find you before the exam has finished, I'll kill you. Do you understand~?" You nod. "Answer~."

"Y-yes. I-I understand." Hisoka lets your neck go. Without him supporting you, you fall on your knees as your trembling legs can't hold you. Hisoka drops your tag in front of you and you look up at his imposing figure.

"What are you doing, love~? RUN!" That shout startles and wakes you from your trance. You quickly grab your tag and stand up to make a run for it, not without a few stumbles, until you finally escape.

Run, run, run.

Away from the crazy clown.

\---- ----

Here you are, last day of the week timeline, surviving as you can scare to the core that the crazy clown finds you and kills you. Honestly, you hope to not cross paths with Hisoka ever again but is a futile hope. You surely will meet him at the next phase.

It's been the most stressful week of your life. Since that day you were unable to sleep more than two hours straight, always alert, thinking that Hisoka might be lurking in the shadows, ready to streak you while you are most defenseless.

Not that being awake can do much more, but at least you could beg. Beg seems to have work until now.

And the paranoia only grew bigger each passing day. Every time you went to refresh yourself or try to get food, this awful feeling of being observed hit you hard, making you unable to do what you were supposed to do in peace.

The only good thing that has happened in between run and hide, and fight your growing paranoia has been finding your target and earning the three points from his tag. Even with all the accumulated tiredness and stress, it was quite easy to win.

Lucky you, it's past midnight, only a few more hours without being found by Hisoka and you'll be spare.

As tired as you are, you decide to rest against a tree. To close your eyes for a moment. Just a moment and then keep running and hiding. It's just a few minutes. Do. Not. Fall. Asleep.

"Oh~! She must be tired~. You should rest properly or you'll end up getting in trouble, don't you think~?" You open your eyes suddenly, looking everywhere to find the owner of that voice.

Nobody is in sight.

You sigh, relieved. A bad dream. You curse at yourself for being as stupid as to let yourself fall asleep when you are on the run. You stand up with the help of the tree you used as a bed and proceed to keep moving.

"Oh my, love~, you were doing so well until now~." A hand wrapped around your neck from behind you turns around forcefully to face him.

"Fuck!" He laughs.

"Well, well~. It seems you've gained a little confidence this week~."

"N-no H-Hisoka. I-I-." He squeezes your neck harder and licks your cheek mockingly.

"Hm~. Time to say goodbye, my love~." Your mind goes a thousand miles per hour, thinking of anything that can save you.

"P-please. Give me another chance. P-Please-." His laugh cut you down.

"You amuse me, love~. Ok~. I'll give you one last opportunity." The relief can be seen in your reaction as you relax a bit.

He chuckles and lets your neck go. Again, as the first time, you fall on your knees and look up at him, at his crazy face, at his eyes looking back at you while he thinks about all the possibilities.

"Do as I say. If you perform well, I might spare you~."

"A-Anything." He nods as if he's found the answer and pronounces the two words that can save your life.

"Please me~."

**WARNING**

**Semi Non-Con Smut. Blowjob. Handjob. Degradation. Humiliation. Praise. Teasing. Voyeur.**

"W-what?"

"Do I need to repeat myself~?" You look at the growing bulge in front of your face. His pulsating cock begging to be freed.

"How should I-?"

"Do I have to give you the solution? Better kill you know~."

"NO! I-I'll do as you say."

You lift your hand and reach for his pants, carefully pulling them down alongside his briefs, enough to take out his semi erected member. A big devil's tool designed to torture you.

You shyly gaze up to meet his eyes. He's chuckling, with no signs of embarrassment nor disappointment. He gestures you to continue. You grab his dick with both of your hands and open your mouth a little.

Sticking out your tongue you sheepishly give a lick to the tip, tasting the salty flavor of his precum. Glancing up again, you get to see Hisoka's satisfied expression. Seems that it's what he wants. Good.

Taking another step further, you put the head inside and suck at the same time you start pumping his hardening length up and down with your hands. Placing a hand on top of your head and grabbing a handful of your hair, he starts moaning.

With that boost of confidence, you introduce more of his inside your mouth with each bounce of your head. He accompanies your moves pushing further.

"Look at you~. Aren't you eager?" He chuckles. "This is what you wanted from the beginning, right~? You dirty little thing~." You quickly take his flesh out your mouth, embarrassed.

"N-NO! you told me to please you. I-."

"There are many things that please me, love, but you chose this one~."

"B-but you..." He shoves his dick on your mouth to shut you. Taking you by surprise.

"Shh. Use that mouth for something useful instead." He pushes until he reaches beyond your throat and stays there, making you gag and harder to breathe. "Hm~. So warm. Let see how long can you last~."

With all his force he keeps you there, your nose hardly breathing over his V-line, your eyes filled with tears that fall down your cheeks, same as your saliva drips from your mouth. Your hands fly towards his hips by instinct, fighting to break free.

Sooner you start blacking out because of the lack of air and weakly hit and claw at his sides to signal it. He takes himself out, supporting your head with a hand as you cough and take deep breaths with an open mouth.

"Well done, love~." He praises you while caressing your cheek, smearing more your already ruined mascara, and pathing your lips with his thumb. Those words and gestures fill you with warmth. How is possible? He's being so mean but just with that you feel is been worthy. "You can do it again, right~? Even better this time."

You nod, dazzled, opening your mouth to let him shove his dick inside again. This time, he thrust to the hilt, stays a short while until you gag, and takes out, letting you breathe and right after introducing his dick again, repeating the sequence quicker each time.

"Oh, love~. You're such a good toy~." You can't answer but his praises make you want to work harder for him. "I'm going to cum, and you are going to take it all like a good girl~."

He stops completely inside of you and moans deep. Without further notice you feel a warm liquid going down your throat and inside your mouth as he goes out of you slowly. You remain with your mouth open to receive until the last drop of his cum.

"Lick it clean and swallow, love~." You do so, using your tongue to search and collect through every inch of his dick, showing him your hard work before swallow it. "Say that you loved it~." He demands while putting his withering length inside his pants.

"I loved it." You breathe. Hisoka crouches to your eye-heigh and grabs your chin, looking into your eyes while chuckling.

"Of course you loved it, bitch." You flinch. "I thought you're a noob, but it seems you're an experimented whore~."

"Will you spare me now?" He tilts his head, feigning to think about it before cheerfully answer you.

"No~."

"B-but..."

"You did it very well, I've no complaints." He comments as he licks your lips. "But I'm not quite satisfied."

"What else must I do?" He smirks.

"Hm~. How I like a smart woman~." He kisses you, introducing his tongue and taking a dominating attitude.

You kiss him back, not able to do anything else as one of his arms wraps itself around your shoulders, trapping you against his chest, while his other hand roams free down your body towards inside your underwear.

"Well, well~, aren't you drenched?" He snickers, taking the hand out of your panties, completely covered in your lustful fluids. "Do you like sucking dick that much~?"

"N-."

"Maybe you like being treated like a whore~." He continues his guessing without listening to you, playing with the sticky substance in his fingers. “Or are you expecting something else~?”

"NO!" You've been flushed since the beginning of this intercourse, but this takes you further down the embarrassment road.

"What a naughty girl~." Without hesitation he puts them into his mouth, licking them clean.

"Oh my god..."

"I want to see you. Stand up~."

He commands while sitting on the ground. You obey and, supporting your trembling self on his shoulders, manage to stand in front of him, feeling his hungry gaze all over your body.

"Take it off~."

You know what he means so, slowly and unconfidently, you strip your lower clothes, leaving your underwear on. He throws your shorts out of his sight and knowing you won't strip beyond this, he smirks, looking at them intensely.

Quickly you cover yourself, almost dropping on the ground, but Hisoka prevents it, holding you up.

"Let me see you, love~."

You close your eyes as you withdraw your hands, letting him see your lower self. You feel his hand on your belly. He gently caresses your skin down to your venus, stopping at your underwear line.

"Open~." The shivers his touch produces in you drive you wild. It makes you want to do everything he wants you to, so, timidly, you separate your legs.

You stop feeling his touch. When you open your eyes and look at him you see him observing you, smirking. He's focused on pussy, probably on the wet stain on your underwear.

That makes you want to close your legs, but you can't. Something is preventing you from moving. You panic. Why can't you close your legs? You look at him, pleading. He just laughs.

"Don't fret, love~."

"W-what-?"

"Don't concern yourself with thoughts other than pleasing me~." You nod. He smirks, satisfied. "Good~. Lift your top. Slowly~."

You do so. Now that you think about it, he must have been seeing your hard nipples through your upper clothing, as you don't usually wear bras.

When you pass the line of your breast, once your top is over it, your boobs bounce up and down, freed from their cage. Hisoka stretches a hand and rubs one of your nipples with his nails, making you moan softly.

"So, so naughty~. Aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Why~?"

"B-because I don't wear a bra." He moans. You truly know how to satisfy him only with your answers. You reply exactly like he wants as if you've been playing together this game more than once.

"Hm~. Good girl. Now, show me how naughty you are."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Start by those perky nipples. Show me how you like it~."

You take a nipple between your fingers and rub it, roll it in between, softly pinch it... By instinct your other hand goes to the other nipples, mimicking what the first is suffering.

Hisoka watches you closely. How your mouth is slightly open, letting that soft tongue be seeing; your closed eyes, denoting how focused you are on feeling the pleasure your nipples bring you; those working hands, tormenting your perfect breast.

He's getting hard again. His pulsating member begging him to be shoved again inside that pretty little warm mouth of yours; to be touched by your hands. But not yet.

He resists the urge to push you down to the ground and pounds into you until you can't think anymore. Instead, he pulls your underwear down to your knees, seeing your dripping fluids clearly fall from your pussy.

You stop touching yourself to cover your pussy, but he grabs your wrists, shaking his head and placing them on your sides. When you try to move, you can’t. He chuckles, caressing your boobs and over your skin back down.

"Let's see~." The way he runs a finger between your lower lips makes you feel violated and excited at the same time.

"H-Hisoka..." You bite your lip to suppress a shameless moan.

"Do you like being watched? Does it excite you?" You hesitantly nod, knowing that's the answer he wants. "Hm~. That must be true~. You know, several examiners are jerking themselves off to the sight of a goddess like you touching herself."

"W-what? W-who?" Someone is watching you? What examiners? You look around but see nobody.

"Did you think that we're alone? You're giving a show to whoever walks around here."

"N-."

"Shh~. Nobody likes to be left half." Hisoka guides one of his hands to your clit and rubs it. You start lossing sanity. "Can't you feel their gazes all over your body? Their lustful thoughts about how they want to fill all your filthy holes?"

Whoever those people are, they're sure enjoying the view. You're exposed, being toyed by the murderer clown in order to not be killed, and you're excited by those unholy thoughts, moaning like a bitch.

"It's not that reason why you're this excited? Aren't you begging to be fucked right now, love~? Aren't you a shameless whore who opens herself to anyone~?"

"I-."

"Admit it~. You threw yourself to me in exchange for your life." You let yourself go by his words mixed with the pleasure.

"Yes."

"And what that makes you~?"

"A filthy whore."

"Good girl~." Hisoka gets close to your core and sinks his tongue in you, slurping your fluids as it was the fines wine. He takes you by surprise. "You're fucking tasty, love~."

"Oh, god!" He keeps touching your clit and looks up to you, smirking. He detaches his mouth from your pussy to replace it with the fingers from his other hand.

A glorious combination of movements that drives you to the seven heaven. Bit by bit you lose your strength, unable to remain on your feet if not for the strange force that keeps you in place.

Hisoka notices and replaces the fingers on your clit with his mouth, licking and sucking. You try to hold onto his shoulders and head while he works your orgasm forgetting your arms are glue to your body. Your close and he can feel it; you're about to burst, and he suddenly stops. You whine.

"Hisoka..." He licks you. Not enough.

"Beg like the good whore you are~."

"Please let me cum. I beg you." He opens your lower lips, looking at your exposed self, chuckling.

"Do you want it~?" He licks your bud. "Do you want me~?"

"Yes, Hisoka!"

"Even with all these people looking at your shameless self~?"

"Yes, I want them to see me being messed up by you." He smirks, absolutely pleased.

"Tell me how~."

"Suck me. Fuck me with your fingers." He does that, quickly driving you to the edge, letting your clit go to properly see your lewd expression when you cum all over his fingers. He licks the fluids that run down your inner thighs up to your pussy, kissing and biting your thighs before you collapse on his lap.

"Do you want to end this here?" You weakly shake your head. "No~?” He mocks. “Do you want me to fuck you senseless~?" You answer breathing heavily.

"Yes." He smirks and smacks your ass.

"Then spread that pussy so everyone can have a nice view~."

As he takes out his fully erected dick, you lay upwards on the floor and spread your legs. Hisoka position himself in between, grabbing your ankles, gazing you impatient.

"Perfect~."

Hisoka takes his time, drowned in the sight in front of him. He thoughts you are gorgeous and barely can wait to claim you as his. He touches your pussy one last time before slowly shove himself inside you.

He moans, pleased by this warm wetness, so different from your mouth. You see how you eat his huge length to the hilt, feeling him fill you. Then he slowly moves back, only half of him out before he thrust hard inside, over and over again.

"Aren't you ashamed~, having your legs wide open for everyone to see how you're being fucked by me and how much you like it~?" You can only moan with each push. "Answer, love~. At least five men are jerking themselves off on their knees seen your shameful self. Are you proud, perhaps~?"

"YES! Proud!" He laughs.

"Fucking whore~."

"But I only want you, Hisoka~. Please, fuck me harder!"

You have long forgotten that you're supposed to be doing this to avoid death. You're so into it, enjoying the moment, enjoying each wave of pleasure that he’s providing you.

Your hands go to his tone body, touching him all over, pathing from his chest down to his abs, landing on his perfect hips, pushing him further inside you.

He looks at you absolutely fascinated. Leading his hands from your ankles to your hips, he starts ravaging you without mercy, clawing at your flesh.

“Do you like it rough, love~?”

“YES!” He thrust deep and rough, filling your whole. After a while he bends over you, wrapping a hand around your neck and supporting his weight with the other. You take the opportunity to claw at his back and feel his ass.

He bites you, kisses you, rough, dirty, needy, sloppy, signaling the ending of the ride. A few thrust more before he gets out and bathes you on his cum. From head to toe, you end up covered in his white thick seed.

He finishes stroking the last drops before smearing his fluids all over you, shoving it inside you to watch you cum one last time from his fingers.

Once you're done, you lick the cum that has land on your lips and laugh, before giving up to the tiredness.

**END OF THE WARNING.**

You wake up refreshed and feeling light. You're in the process of stretch yourself when you feel the surface where you're laying over. A person.

“Weren’t you supposed to discard me?”

“I like to take care of my toys~. And I’m still very interested in you, love~.” You lean up over Hisoka's chest and laugh softly. "Did you sleep well, love~?" Looking around, you discover that you aren't in the same place where he fucked you senseless. You're both naked and cleaned, for which you are grateful.

"Yes, thank you. Did you have fun this week, honey?"

"It's been absolutely delicious chasing you around the Island~. Until a few hours ago I truly thought you'd win our game." You hum, amused.

Truth be told, you aren't sad in the slightness. At first, you didn't know what would actually happen if he found you, but now you're glad to have lost. You stand up and start dressing.

"So, you're naturally blonde." You comment.

"No~." He smiles, mimicking your actions. "I like to dye everywhere~." You chuckle.

"You're funny, Hisoka."

"And you're a great actress, love~. I can't but admire you."

"I must tell you, going on _Zetsu_ for a whole week and feeling all your power without protection is as scary as I showed to be. So, no need for your admiration." He chuckles.

"So, you were really that scared?" You smile.

"No. I'm a great actress." He throws his head back as your statement makes him laugh.

"I like you, feisty one."

\---- ----

**A week ago. At the boat.**

After finishing the Trick Tower and boarding the boat towards Zevil's Island, you're lean on the stern part of the ship, leisurely watching the waves that it is making on the ocean surface.

Suddenly, you feel a sweet and powerful aura approaching you. You turn your head towards the source of the nen and meet his gaze. A tall man in his late twenties, vibrant red hair stylish upwards, extravagant clothes, handsome face, perfect physique.

He exudes 'dangerous' through all his pores.

Exactly your type.

With a hum of approval, you turn around completely to let yourself rejoice in this glorious feast to the eyes, not minding what he could think of your shameless behavior. And something in his golden eyes tells you that he's enjoying being a feast for you.

And just like that, he has to open that pretty mouth to say the most unfitting phrase to his god-like appearance.

"What is a beauty like you doing here all alone?" You almost snort in a very unladylike way after hearing it, but you manage to only chuckle a little and retort what you always answer on these occasions.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, honey."

Even though he's your type, you're not easy. You like the men you'll be with to work their way to you. You like to be chased.

He chuckles. Exactly the reaction he was looking for. Blurting a lame phrase to break the ice has been a good idea. He looks into your eyes before bowing politely.

"My name is Hisoka. May I know your name ~?" He takes your hand and kisses it in a gentlemanly way. You let him.

_"Let see what he wants."_ You tell him your name. He repeats it in a way that makes your whole body shake in pleasure. _"He even has a nice voice. This is getting good."_

"Beautiful name~." He licks his lips as he lifts his eyes, once again, to meet yours. You smile, amused.

"Well, Hisoka, what do you want?" He smiles, not letting go of your hand.

"What do you think of the next phase~?" You scoff, playing with his fingers, seeing he has no intention of letting your hang go.

"Did you really come here to ask me that?" He tilts his head, leading his eyes toward your intertwined fingers. "I think nothing."

"Oh, love~! I can see you're as bored as me. And you know as well as I that playing this cat and mouse game is as dull as it sounds." He returns his attention to your face as he makes a pout. "So, what if you and I do something to have a little fun~?"

"Why should I do anything with you?" You gaze into his eyes as your fingers run over the palm of his hand up to his wrist and arm.

"Because I can tell you want the same as me~." He answers, trapping your hand before it reaches his neck

You are intrigued. He has hit the head of the nail with his speech. You don't know who your target is, but with your abilities, it wouldn't be hard to locate them. In any case, you can steal whoever's tag. Meaning boring.

And Hisoka is intriguing. So intriguing, you are willing to listen to him. You tilt your head and feign uninterest.

"What do you have in mind?"

"What if you and I play our own hide-and-seek game~?"

"I'm listening."

"I'll chase you and you run away from me~." He smiles mischievously as you laugh.

_"It's that obvious that I like to be chased?"_

"The thing is, I can feel your aura from miles away. You're easy to spot~."

"Same as you, so?"

"I see you're impatient, my love~, but let me finish." He says as he places a finger on your lips to shut you. "I propose you something to make our game even more entertaining for both of us~." He leans, towering you, and brushing a lock of your hair behind your ear, whispers. "What about you are forbidden to use that tasty nen you have for the entire phase? Starting when we set foot on the Island."

"A week in _Zetsu_ , you mean?" He smiles and nods. "Hmm." You ponder about it.

That proposition certainly would make this phase much funnier. Hisoka wouldn't be able to track you through your aura and you'd be able to feel everything more intensely −something you didn't experience since you learn how to use nen−, meaning you can feel his powerful aura the moment he steps into a certain distance from you.

Even though he's a complete stranger and the most dangerous person you've met so far, you feel excited. In any case, if he tries to kill you while you are on _Zetsu_ you can always use nen again.

Your enthusiasm can be seen through the bright smile painted across your face and your sparkling eyes. Hisoka looks at you satisfied, knowing before you speak your approval to the plan that you're thrilled by his idea, which pleases him even more. But he wants to make a final push to get what he wants.

"If it makes you feel safer, we can discuss-."

"You can do whatever you want." You interrupt. You're full into it now and nothing can change your mind. You know if is with this person, the fun is guaranteed.

"Anything~?" He inquires, licking his lips as he scans your body lustfully. You bite your bottom lip in anticipation as he leans over one last time, caressing your arms until he grabs you by the neck and whisper. "Even if I plant to terrify you, hunt you down like a hopeless pathetic animal, degrade and humiliate you, use you to my heart content and throw you away like a disposable toy when I get bored of you~?"

You sigh in pleasure, almost a faint moan, after hearing all his thoughts. It's not like you have weird kinks, it's just the thought of losing control to this person sounds so enticing. And you do like trying new things.

"Do your worst." You offer your hand for him to shake it. "We have a deal, honey." He looks at you, bewitched.

"Delightful~."

\---- ----

"Well, my love~, it's been a true pleasure~."

"Indeed."

"You have my number if you want to play some other time~."

"Same here, honey. But next time, I'll be in control." With a tug on his shirt, you pull him towards you, making him bend over to steal a deep kiss from him. Once you're satisfied, you let it go and turn around, walking towards the beach where the boat is already waiting. "Call me."


End file.
